


Raiders of the Holy Grail

by Eugeal



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte il desiderio di ottenere qualcosa è tanto forte da annullare ogni codice morale. E' così per Renè Belloq, l'eterno rivale di Indiana Jones al quale ha sottratto l'Arca dell'Alleanza, e per Eudial, pronta a tutta pur di prendere il Grail prima di Sailor Moon.<br/>Ma un desiderio tanto forte può portare alla distruzione o a qualcosa di peggio e Belloq ed Eudial potrebbero scoprirlo molto presto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raiders

**Author's Note:**

> I protagonisti:
> 
> Eudial - Una delle nemiche di Sailor Moon, senza dubbio la più intelligente tra tutte le sue avversarie.  
> Non ha enormi poteri magici, ma in compenso è molto brava a inventare armi e strumenti vari con oggetti di uso comune.  
> Ha capelli e occhi rosso sangue.
> 
> Renè Belloq - L'archeologo francese avversario di Indiana Jones ne "I predatori dell'Arca Perduta". Da notare che il "mio" Belloq è quello della novelization del film, più giovane e affascinante di quello del film. Nel libro, e in questa fanfic, Belloq è più o meno coetaneo di indy, mentre nel film sembra parecchio più vecchio.

**Tokyo - 1994**

Il calice splendeva, luminoso e brillante al di sopra delle fiamme, perfetto e incurante della contesa feroce che stava avvenendo sotto di esso, in una delle sale della Cattedrale Marina.  
Quella tra le due ragazze, la bionda vestita alla marinaretta e la strega dai capelli rossi, era stata una lotta furiosa ed equilibrata, senza esclusione di colpi, che si era risolta in una corsa disperata: chi avesse toccato per prima il Grail avrebbe ottenuto la vittoria.  
Eudial correva fiduciosa, convinta di aver bloccato Sailor Moon dietro a un muro di fiamme, ma la ragazzina lo aveva valicato con un balzo disperato e ora si impegnava con tutte le forze per raggiungere la rivale.  
La strega la vide e raddoppiò gli sforzi: non si era aspettata un recupero tanto rapido.  
Poi entrambe saltarono, allungando la mano verso la coppa.

**Un'isola al largo della costa africana – 1936**

René Belloq lasciò vagare per un attimo lo sguardo sulla scena che lo circondava: guardò con disprezzo i soldati nazisti che facevano la guardia, malcontenti ma obbedienti come un branco di pecoroni e desiderò di poterli fare svanire nel nulla: non si meritavano di assistere all'apertura dell'Arca,ma purtroppo erano stati un male necessario.  
Non importava, in fondo, una volta eseguito il rituale sarebbero diventati tutti esseri inferiori e insignificanti ai suoi occhi.  
L'Arca conteneva un potere immenso e presto sarebbe diventato suo.  
Scacciò quei pensieri futili con un gesto della mano, fremendo nell'attesa dell'apertura della cassa, ma si impose di aspettare: era un momento troppo importante e delicato per rovinarlo con la fretta.  
Tutto era irrilevante, c'erano solo lui e l'Arca. Anche Indiana Jones, legato insieme alla ragazza, non contava più nulla, era un semplice spettatore del suo trionfo.  
Con movimenti eleganti nonostante l'ingombro dell'antico abito rituale che indossava, Belloq si avviò all'altare, la mente completamente protesa verso il potere sovrannaturale che presto sarebbe stato suo.

**Tokyo – 1994 / Un'isola al largo della costa africana – 1936**

Le dita di Eudial si strinsero sul calice e la ragazza gridò di gioia, ma la sua espressione di trionfo si spense di colpo: c'era qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi invadere dal potere, ma l'unica sensazione che provava era decisamente sgradevole, come se il Grail la stesse rifiutando e riversando la sua ira su di lei.  
Il potere tanto desiderato la bloccava come un giogo e la terrorizzava, poi fu come se un buco nero volesse ingoiarla: si sentiva trascinare inesorabilmente verso un luogo lontanissimo attraverso un vortice di oscurità.  
In quel buio gelido percepì uno stato d'animo tanto simile al suo di poco prima: qualcuno voleva il potere e lo desiderava con ardore, tanto bramoso di ottenerlo da averne la mente quasi ottenebrata.  
Quella persona, come lei, era disposta a rischiare tutto per raggiungere il suo scopo, ma entrambi avrebbero fallito, lo capì di colpo.  
Si arrese a quel potere più forte di lei e si lasciò trasportare nell'oscurità per un periodo che le sembrò interminabile.  
Poi i suoi occhi videro di nuovo la luce e si trovò a precipitare a velocità folle verso uno scenario quasi surreale: in uno spiazzo che sembrava un tempio naturale, un uomo dai capelli scuri e dal viso attraente vestito come un antico sacerdote ebraico stava aprendo una cassa dorata decorata con angeli lucenti mentre un gruppo di soldati nazisti teneva sotto tiro due persone legate a una roccia.  
La cosa più strana era il bagliore sovrannaturale che trapelava dai bordi della cassa dorata: più luminosa di qualunque cosa Eudial avesse mai visto, più splendente addirittura del Grail.  
Tutto questo, Eudial lo vide in un attimo, mentre continuava a precipitare a tutta velocità.  
L'uomo vestito da sacerdote aprì la cassa con un ultimo sforzo, ma prima che potesse guardare al suo interno, Eudial gli cadde addosso, colpendolo violentemente e trascinandolo con sé L'impatto fece perdere i sensi a entrambi e li fece rotolare a terra fuori dal tempio naturale, tra i cespugli di sterpaglie.  
Nel frattempo l'Arca dell'Alleanza scatenava tutto il proprio potere tra le urla disperate dei nazisti.  
\- Non guardare, Marion, non guardare! - Gridava Indiana Jones.  
Quando tutto fu finito, l'uomo e la donna si rialzarono da terra, liberi e inconsapevoli di non essere gli unici sopravvissuti a quel massacro.  
Portarono via l'Arca e, subito prima di andarsene, Indy guardò per un attimo il bizzarro copricapo indossato da Belloq sino a poco prima e che ora giaceva a terra bruciacchiato. Di Belloq non restava altro, o forse sì in mezzo agli altri cadaveri, ma Indy non aveva voglia di indagare oltre.  
Fino ad allora aveva odiato il rivale, ma provava comunque un vago dispiacere per la perdita di una mente brillante che in altre circostanze avrebbe potuto essere molto simile alla sua.  
\- Spero che tu abbia appreso cose interessanti nel tuo breve colloquio con Dio, Belloq... - Sussurrò tra sé, poi voltò le spalle al tempio e andò via.


	2. Not an Angel

**Un'isola al largo della costa africana – 1936**

Eudial socchiuse gli occhi, infastidita dal sole bollente che le scottava il viso e per un attimo si chiese dove fosse, se quel posto si trovasse vicino alla cattedrale marina, poi tutto quello che era successo le tornò in mente, ma continuò a chiedersi dove fosse finita.  
Si alzò cautamente a sedere e constatò con sollievo di non avere niente di rotto: anche se l'impatto era stato violentissimo, doveva aver usato inconsciamente i suoi poteri per attutire il colpo.  
Ricordava vagamente di essersi scontrata con un uomo e si guardò intorno per vedere cosa gli fosse successo: a quanto pareva non era stato fortunato come lei visto che era ancora a terra privo di sensi.  
Eudial lo guardò, incuriosita dalla strana tunica che indossava, e notò che aveva il viso insanguinato e pieno di scottature.  
Perplessa, si toccò il volto e si guardò la pelle appena arrossata delle braccia: certo il sole era caldo, ma non bastava a giustificare le ustioni sul viso dell'uomo.  
Ripensò alla strana luce che aveva visto fuoriuscire dall'Arca. Forse era stata quella a scottarlo in quel modo.  
In tal caso, rifletté, gli aveva fatto un favore piombandogli addosso. Sempre che fosse ancora vivo...  
In ogni caso quello che sarebbe successo a quell'uomo non la riguardava, lei aveva una missione più importante a cui pensare: doveva tornare a Tokyo e strappare il Grail dalle mani di Sailor Moon!  
La ragazza si alzò in piedi e uscì dal gruppo di cespugli in cui erano caduti. La sorpresa le mozzò il fiato e un terrore sottile la fece rabbrividire: quasi tutto il resto dell'isola era carbonizzato e vicino all'altare naturale che aveva visto la sera prima giacevano i resti bruciati dei soldati e pochi brandelli di stoffa annerita.  
Della cassa dorata nessuna traccia.  
Eudial guardò il mare e scorse il puntino chiaro di una nave, lontanissima all'orizzonte. Tornò in fretta dall'uomo svenuto, preoccupata.  
A quanto pareva era sola insieme a lui su un isoletta sperduta chissà dove, con attorno solo cadaveri e terra bruciata: come avrebbero fatto a sopravvivere in quelle condizioni?  
L'unica speranza era che l'uomo fosse a conoscenza di un modo per andare via da lì.  
Lo scosse un po' cercando di svegliarlo e alla fine Belloq aprì gli occhi con un gemito. Occhi gelidi, ma animati da uno strano magnetismo e da una luce febbrile.  
Lo sguardo dell'uomo si fissò sul volto di Eudial, come aspettandosi una qualche rivelazione, vagamente incerto e quasi timoroso.  
\- Tu sei l'inviato del Signore? - Mormorò con un forte accento francese prima di perdere nuovamente i sensi ed Eudial lo fissò allibita.  
Probabilmente doveva aver sbattuto la testa quando si erano scontrati, pensò.

Belloq si svegliò nuovamente e cercò di concentrarsi nonostante il dolore: si sentiva bruciare il viso e aveva dolori ovunque. La testa poi gli pulsava tremendamente e lo faceva sentire confuso.  
L'Arca pensò febbrilmente, cosa le era successo?  
Per un attimo aveva intravisto la luce, ne aveva assaporato la potenza ultraterrena, poi tutto era finito di colpo.  
Cercò di alzarsi per correre verso l'altare, ma il movimento brusco gli fece annebbiare la vista, mentre una fitta di dolore lancinante al fianco destro gli mozzò il respiro.  
\- Ehi, vacci piano, non sei ridotto bene! -  
Belloq respirò a fondo per non perdere di nuovo i sensi, poi guardò la persona che aveva parlato.  
Come aveva potuto scambiarla per un angelo mandato da Dio, poco prima?  
Quella donna non aveva di certo l'aspetto di una creatura divina, pensò guardandole i capelli rosso sangue e gli strani vestiti che indossava.  
La ragazza notò il suo sguardo critico e glielo restituì.  
\- Non è che tu sia vestito in modo più normale, sai? -  
\- Chi sei? E dov'è l'Arca?! -  
\- Quella cassa dorata con gli angeli sopra, intendi? Non ne ho idea, ma di certo non è sull'isola. E per quanto ne so, meglio così. -  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
Eudial non gli rispose, ma lo aiutò ad alzarsi e a uscire dai cespugli perché guardasse lui stesso quello scenario di devastazione.


	3. Healer

**Un'isola al largo della costa africana – 1936**

Belloq rimase in silenzio a fissare i corpi anneriti dei soldati e per la prima volta si sentì spaventato da quel potere che aveva tanto desiderato.  
\- E' stata proprio l'Arca a fare questo? -  
Si rese conto di avere parlato ad alta voce solo quando Eudial gli rispose.  
\- Credo proprio di sì. Quella cosa emetteva una luce stranissima... Se non ti fossi caduta addosso probabilmente avresti fatto la loro stessa fine. -  
\- Allora sei stata tu a rovinare la cerimonia! Tu a strapparmi il potere! - Le gridò, improvvisamente furioso, ma la ragazza non si scompose e lo fissò, glaciale.  
\- Invece credo di averti fatto un favore enorme: un secondo di più e quella luce ti avrebbe bruciato. -  
\- Bugiarda! Io ho seguito il rituale, era perfetto finché non hai rovinato tutto! -  
\- Ah sì? E' per questo che sei vestito come un deficiente allora? Comunque se proprio non mi credi toccati il viso: pensi di esserti scottato in quel modo solo per il sole? -  
Belloq represse l'impulso di alzare una mano a sfiorarsi una guancia. Non voleva far vedere a quella donna che dava peso alle sue parole, ma sapeva che aveva ragione.  
Doveva accettarlo: l'Arca lo aveva rifiutato e lo avrebbe distrutto di sicuro se la ragazza non gli fosse caduta addosso dal cielo.  
Di colpo la smania febbrile di prendere il potere dell'Arca lo abbandonò: non ci era abituato, ma sapeva riconoscere la sconfitta.  
Stranamente non aveva nemmeno voglia di rivalersi su Jones, di lottare per riconquistare l'Arca. Sentiva che sarebbe stato inutile.  
Si guardò intorno, assaporò fino in fondo la desolazione dell'isola e all'improvviso gli venne da ridere.  
Quanta ironia: era stato pronto a uccidere per l'Arca e invece sarebbe stato lui a morire.  
Non c'era modo di andarsene dall'isola: il sommergibile con cui erano arrivati era stato preso da Jones per portare via l'Arca, lui era ferito gravemente e, anche se fosse riuscito a lasciare quel posto, i nazisti non aspettavano altro che di farlo fuori. Non che li temesse, li disprezzava soltanto, ma erano comunque armati e lo avrebbero ucciso.  
\- Ma sei scemo?! -  
La voce della ragazza lo fece trasalire, si era quasi scordato di lei. La guardò distrattamente, come avrebbe potuto fare con un cane randagio.  
Eudial sostenne il suo sguardo, irritata.  
\- Che diavolo hai da ridere?! Non trovo nulla di divertente in questa situazione! -  
\- E' che noi siamo già morti, capisci? -  
\- E ti diverte? Comunque parla per te, io non ho alcuna intenzione di arrendermi: troverò un modo per andarmene di qui e riprendermi il Grail! -  
\- Il Graal? Stai cercando il Santo Graal? -  
\- Lo avevo trovato, l'ho stretto tra le mie mani, un attimo ancora e avrei potuto sfruttarne il potere... -  
Sussurrò Eudial e Belloq la guardò, incuriosito.  
-E poi? Cosa è successo? -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- Mi ha rifiutata e sono finita qui. Credo che il mio cuore non sia abbastanza puro per poterlo utilizzare. Ma non per questo ho intenzione di rassegnarmi. Forse non potrò essere io a usarlo, ma con il suo potere potremo risvegliare Mistress 9 e io riavrò il mio posto tra i Death Buster! -  
\- E come pensi di trovare il Graal se siamo bloccati su quest'isola? Entro pochi giorni saremo morti di fame e di sete. -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Se esiste un modo lo troverò di certo. Intanto l'acqua c'è. -  
Guardò il rivolo d'acqua che sgorgava da una roccia poco distante: la pozza che un tempo si era raccolta ai piedi del muro di pietra era evaporata per il forte calore sprigionato dall'Arca dell'Alleanza, ma la sorgente non si era prosciugata e l'acqua stava lentamente tornando a riempire il laghetto naturale.  
Belloq barcollò fino alla sorgente e bevve, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto fosse assetato, poi cercò di alleviare il dolore al viso bagnandolo con l'acqua fresca.  
Ora si sentiva un po' meglio, ma i dolori al fianco e alla testa non accennavano a diminuire, probabilmente aveva qualche costola rotta, se non lesioni più gravi. Si sentiva debole e le poche energie che gli avevano dato la forza di discutere con quella strana ragazza lo abbandonarono del tutto.  
Per non mostrare la propria debolezza, sedette su una roccia ombreggiata accanto alla sorgente.

Eudial ignorò l'uomo e si guardò intorno in cerca di qualunque cosa potesse essere utile per andare via dall'isola.  
Nonostante gli sforzi del francese di nasconderlo, Eudial aveva capito benissimo che era sofferente, ma non poteva farci nulla e dopotutto non lo desiderava nemmeno. In fondo quell'uomo non si era mostrato per nulla amichevole e lei aveva l'impressione che non fosse del tutto a posto con la testa.  
Per il momento aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare.  
Esplorò l'isola in cerca di materiali risparmiati dalle fiamme e, quando trovò una jeep ancora intatta, si permise di pensare di poter fare qualcosa di concreto.  
In breve tempo riuscì a mettere in funzione l'auto e la usò per trasportare vicino alla spiaggia tutti i rottami che trovava.  
Dopo qualche ora tornò alla sorgente per dissetarsi e rinfrescarsi e notò che il francese dormiva all'ombra di una roccia, lamentandosi appena nel sonno.  
Dal modo in cui si teneva una mano sul fianco e dal sudore che gli imperlava il viso, capì che il dolore doveva essere più intenso di quanto non avesse lasciato trapelare e per la prima volta si preoccupò per lui.  
Se quell'uomo fosse morto, lei sarebbe rimasta completamente sola in quel posto spettrale riarso dalla collera divina e pieno di cadaveri carbonizzati.  
La sola idea la terrorizzava: non avrebbe mai ammesso quella debolezza, ma aveva paura.  
Sedette all'ombra accanto a Belloq per ripararsi dal sole che ormai era troppo caldo per permetterle di lavorare ancora e guardò intensamente l'uomo, poi si avvicinò a lui, gli scansò delicatamente la mano dal fianco e sollevò la tunica ricamata per constatare la gravità delle ferite.  
La pelle era gonfia e violacea a causa di un livido enorme che si estendeva su tutto il fianco destro.  
Eudial lo toccò, sentendolo caldo e cedevole in punti dove invece avrebbero dovuto esserci le costole, ma l'uomo non si svegliò nonostante la smorfia di dolore che gli contrasse il viso: doveva essere molto debole.  
Eudial non spostò la mano e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi: non aveva mai usato i suoi poteri a scopo curativo e non era certa di esserne in grado.  
Non erano mai stati particolarmente forti e non ci aveva mai fatto affidamento, limitandosi a usarli per brevi teletrasporti e per restare sospesa nel vuoto per qualche istante, ma ora doveva cercare di sfruttarli al massimo.  
Attraverso la propria mano, poteva percepire il dolore e le ferite di Belloq e cercò di visualizzarle perfettamente prima di tentare il passo successivo: lentamente cercò di ricomporre le ossa fratturate, di ricollegare i vasi sanguigni lacerati e di riparare il più possibile le lesioni.  
Dopo un tempo che le sembrò eterno, staccò la mano, esausta. Aveva fatto tutto il possibile e si augurò che fosse sufficiente. Sfinita, si stese a terra accanto al francese e crollò in un sonno profondo.


	4. Red is for You

**Un'isola al largo della costa africana – 1936**

Belloq si svegliò nel cuore della notte e gli sembrò che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso, poi si rese conto che il dolore che lo aveva tormentato mozzandogli il respiro era quasi sparito.  
Si toccò il fianco, sorprendendosi di trovarlo scoperto e si stupì ancora di più nello scoprire che le costole erano quasi guarite, solo leggermente dolenti quando le toccava.  
Solo il giorno prima era stato certo che fossero rotte e di avere lesioni ben più gravi, ma adesso si sentiva incredibilmente meglio.  
Doveva essere una specie di miracolo, o forse era già morto, si disse, poi si accorse della ragazza profondamente addormentata accanto a lui.  
Alla luce della luna poteva vedere il viso stanco di Eudial e l'abbandono esausto del suo corpo e per un attimo si chiese se fosse stata lei a curarlo, ma nemmeno un medico esperto avrebbe potuto guarire quelle ferite in poche ore.  
In ogni caso si era data da fare, pensò notando la jeep parcheggiata poco distante e scorgendo il cumulo di rottami ammassati sulla spiaggia.  
Si avvicinò all'auto e per la prima volta si concesse un barlume di speranza nel vedere le razioni di emergenza ancora intatte all'interno del veicolo militare.  
Quelle provviste concedevano loro un po' di tempo e chissà, forse avrebbero davvero trovato un modo per andarsene da quel posto desolato.

Eudial aprì gli occhi, svegliata dal profumo di cibo e per un attimo pensò di stare ancora sognando, poi vide che il francese stava scaldando una scatoletta su un fuocherello stentato.  
\- Come hai fatto ad accenderlo? Non è rimasto molto da bruciare... -  
Belloq si girò a guardarla.  
\- I miei appunti sull'Arca. - Disse in tono piatto, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse affatto. - Erano ancora integri, ma ormai non servono più. -  
Eudial guardò tristemente la carta che si arricciava tra le fiamme e per un attimo si trovò a pensare che forse lei e il francese non erano tanto diversi: tanto impegno vano, la stessa brama di potere disillusa a un passo dal successo e poche speranze per il futuro.  
Cosa avrebbe fatto ora?  
Anche se fosse riuscita a tornare a Tokyo sarebbe stato inutile: aveva fallito e Mimete non si sarebbe lasciata sfuggire l'occasione per prendere il suo posto.  
Ormai lei non serviva più, proprio come le carte che bruciavano nel fuoco, anzi di meno, visto che almeno quei fogli potevano scaldare il loro cibo.  
Ma non si sarebbe arresa: non voleva morire così.  
Belloq le passò il contenitore caldo perché si servisse per prima e lei fu stupita da quel gesto cortese. Mangiò la sua parte e restituì la lattina al francese.  
\- Grazie. Dove l'hai trovata? -  
\- Veramente l'hai trovata tu, era sull'auto. -  
La ragazza lo guardò, leggermente stupita, non aveva notato lo scomparto che conteneva le razioni d'emergenza e lo aveva scambiato per un sedile, non era abituata a mezzi tanto antiquati.  
\- Ancora non conosco il tuo nome. Io sono René Belloq, archeologo. -  
\- Pensavo “antico sacerdote”. - Lo prese in giro Eudial indicando la tunica, poi sorrise. - Il mio nome è Eudial. -  
\- Eudial? Come il minerale? -  
La ragazza lo guardò perplessa.  
\- L'eudialite è una pietra rossa, piuttosto rara. - Spiegò Belloq. - In effetti il rosso è il tuo colore. -  
La ragazza arrossì appena: quel giorno Belloq sembrava stare meglio e anche il suo comportamento appariva diverso.  
La febbrile smania per l'Arca era scomparsa e al suo posto era emersa una innata galanteria che non le dispiaceva del tutto anche se la imbarazzava.  
\- Cosa è successo ieri? - La domanda di Belloq la colse alla sprovvista. - Avevo ferite ben più gravi di queste. Sei stata tu a guarirmi? -  
Eudial arrossì senza rispondere. Come avrebbe potuto spiegare i suoi poteri senza essere considerata un mostro?  
Belloq colse la sua esitazione e non le fece altre domande.  
\- Non importa. Non so come tu abbia fatto, ma grazie. -  
\- Non l'ho fatto per bontà d'animo, non illuderti. - Rispose bruscamente Eudial: la gentilezza del francese la faceva sentire vulnerabile e quella sensazione non le piaceva. - Mi serve il tuo aiuto per andare via di qui, da morto non servi a nulla. -  
Belloq capì al volo lo stato d'animo della ragazza e sorrise tra sé Meglio così, non ci sarebbero state complicazioni.  
\- Allora mettiamoci al lavoro, nemmeno io ci tengo particolarmente a morire. -  
“Ieri sembrava di sì.” pensò Eudial ma non lo disse, invece guardò la jeep e il mucchio di detriti sulla spiaggia, iniziando a pensare a quello che doveva fare.  
\- Sai dove ci troviamo? E' molto lontano dalla costa? -  
\- No, non molto, vieni. - La portò nel tempio naturale che aveva ospitato l'Arca e da quella altura le indicò il mare. - Quella linea scura all'orizzonte è la costa africana. -  
\- Allora dovremmo farcela. Non ho molto materiale a disposizione, ma dovrebbe reggere per un po'. -  
La ragazza si mise subito all'opera: portò la jeep alla spiaggia, aprì il cofano e cominciò a smontare e modificare l'auto.


	5. Mistery

**Un'isola al largo della costa africana – 1936**

Belloq la guardò lavorare, affascinato: senza dubbio la ragazza sapeva quello che stava facendo anche se lui non riusciva a capire del tutto il metodo che stava usando.  
Sembrava quasi che Eudial stesse unendo insieme gli oggetti più disparati per ottenere quello che voleva e la cosa assurda era che quello strano modo di lavorare pareva efficace!  
Prima di sera l'auto aveva assunto un aspetto totalmente diverso: con l'aiuto di Belloq, Eudial aveva rimosso le ruote e le parti della carrozzeria più pesanti e aveva sigillato il resto per renderlo a tenuta stagna.  
Per fortuna nella caduta il Fire Buster, il lanciafiamme che aveva costruito per combattere contro Sailor Moon, non si era rovinato più di tanto e lei aveva potuto modificarlo per usarlo come saldatore rudimentale.  
Verso sera l'auto aveva assunto l'aspetto di una specie di zattera montata su galleggianti ricavati dalle camere d'aria gonfiate, bidoni vuoti e rottami di legno.  
\- Manca solo il motore. Quello dell'auto è troppo pesante, dovrò smontarlo completamente e riadattarlo. -  
L'archeologo era impressionato e si chiedeva quale altra sorpresa doveva aspettarsi da Eudial.  
Improvvisamente il pensiero che fosse stata lei a guarire in qualche modo le sue ferite gli sembrava molto meno assurdo.  
\- Il motore può aspettare domani, ora abbiamo bisogno di riposarci. - Suggerì, notando l'espressione stanca della ragazza e doveva ammettere che anche lui si sentiva sfinito.  
Eudial annuì e risalirono a piedi verso la sorgente dove ormai l'acqua era tornata a riempire il laghetto naturale.  
La ragazza lanciò un grido di sorpresa nel vedere la pozza scintillante di mille bagliori sotto gli ultimi raggi del sole ormai basso. Entrò nell'acqua per rinfrescarsi, poi si avvicinò alla roccia per sciacquarsi il viso sotto il rivolo di acqua corrente e per bere.  
Belloq si sfilò la tunica cerimoniale e la imitò, bagnandosi il viso e il torace, poi tornò tra i cespugli per recuperare la sacca che aveva trovato tra i rottami mentre Eudial lavorava all'auto.  
Doveva essere appartenuta a uno dei soldati nazisti perché conteneva una divisa di ricambio e pochi effetti personali.  
Belloq guardò l'uniforme con disgusto, non si sarebbe abbassato a indossare quella roba, ma la camicia poteva andare, pensò mentre la indossava.  
Eudial lo raggiunse poco dopo strizzandosi i capelli bagnati e si chinò a osservare quei vestiti, incuriosita.  
\- Che strani abiti... - Sussurrò tra sé e Belloq la guardò, allibito: possibile che non riconoscesse la divisa dei nazisti? Ormai erano ovunque, numerosi come ratti in una fogna.  
\- Era di uno di quei militari morti? - Chiese Eudial guardando la giacca.  
Le ricordava qualcosa, ma non le veniva in mente cosa, poi riconobbe il simbolo nero in campo bianco e rosso cucito su una manica dell'indumento e ansimò per la sorpresa.  
Prima di attaccare Tokyo, il Professor Tomoe aveva spiegato un po' di storia terrestre alle Witches 5 per convincerle a non avere scrupoli nei loro attacchi: se gli umani erano capaci di tali nefandezze, meritavano che il loro pianeta fosse distrutto e donato al Silenzio.  
Però era strano... Se ricordava bene, l'esercito nazista non esisteva più da almeno una cinquantina di anni. Cosa ci faceva lì quell'uniforme?  
Sembrava nuova, non un pezzo di antiquariato e anche la jeep era antiquata come modello, ma nuova come materiali.  
Improvvisamente tutto acquistò un nuovo senso: se era finita nel passato tutto si spiegava. I nazisti, i veicoli antiquati, l'anacronistica galanteria del francese, lo sguardo che Belloq le aveva rivolto quando l'aveva vista per la prima volta...  
Eudial arrossì di colpo: di certo negli anni '30 o '40 le donne non andavano in giro vestite in top e pantaloni...  
\- In che anno siamo?! - Chiese bruscamente e Belloq la guardò, sempre più perplesso.  
\- Nel 1936. - Rispose senza fare commenti, ma rivolgendole uno sguardo interrogativo.  
Eudial impallidì e sedette in terra, continuando a stringere la giacca dell'uniforme nazista come per coprirsi.  
\- Stai bene? - Le chiese Belloq. - Forse non avresti dovuto lavorare tanto a lungo sotto al sole. -  
Eudial scosse la testa.  
\- Non è niente. - Disse con un brivido.  
Belloq le tolse la giacca dalle mani, strappò via i simboli nazisti e poi le lasciò cadere l'indumento sulle spalle.  
\- Qui le notti sono più fredde di quanto non si pensi di solito. -  
L'archeologo si era accorto che la ragazza gli stava nascondendo qualcosa e che era rimasta turbata quando le aveva detto di essere nel 1936, ma non fece domande.  
In fondo tutto quel mistero lo stuzzicava e non aveva fretta di rovinarsi il divertimento.  
Tutto era un enigma in quella strana ragazza dal nome di un minerale e Belloq ne era incuriosito.  
Aveva provato attrazione per Marion Ravenwood, forse per il gusto di strapparla a Jones, forse per il contrasto tra capelli corvini, pelle pallida e occhi azzurri, ma con Eudial era diverso.  
Anche lei era attraente a modo suo, e ciò non guastava, ma non era la bellezza esteriore a fargli provare interesse per la ragazza.  
Eudial era imprevedibile, totalmente e completamente imprevedibile e ogni volta che le rivolgeva la parola non sapeva se aspettarsi un insulto nemmeno tanto velato o parole cortesi.  
Poi gli strani abiti che indossava, l'incredibile abilità meccanica e lo stupore che mostrava davanti a fatti e oggetti che per lui erano quasi banali, tutto contribuiva al mistero.  
Lui adorava i misteri.


	6. The Eye of Ra

**Il Cairo – 1936**

Eudial guardò fuori dalla finestra la folla multicolore ed eterogenea che affollava la strada e sospirò, impaziente.  
Ormai erano passati mesi da quando lei e Belloq erano riusciti a lasciare l'isola deserta.  
L'imbarcazione improvvisata con i rottami della jeep aveva retto abbastanza a lungo da permettere loro di essere raccolti da un peschereccio di passaggio, poi Belloq era riuscito a organizzare il viaggio fino al Cairo senza dare troppo nell'occhio e per giorni non avevano fatto altro che restare nascosti in quella casa, in attesa che i nazisti lasciassero la città.  
Poi finalmente erano stati liberi di uscire senza pericolo e Belloq aveva iniziato a cercare informazioni sul Grail.  
Si era mostrato notevolmente interessato quando Eudial gli aveva detto di essere intenzionata a ritrovarlo e le aveva offerto spontaneamente il suo aiuto.  
Lei non sapeva i motivi che lo spingevano ad aiutarla nella sua ricerca, ma poteva immaginarli: gli stessi che lo avevano spinto a impossessarsi dell'Arca.  
Non importava: per il momento quello che contava era recuperare il calice, poi avrebbe pensato a come comportarsi.  
Si passò una mano sul fianco, carezzando la seta del vestito azzurro che Belloq le aveva procurato, ammirò nello specchio attaccato al muro i ricami argentati che decoravano la preziosa stoffa e sorrise leggermente: una cosa era certa, il francese aveva gusto.  
Anche dopo aver passato così tanto tempo insieme, il vero carattere di Belloq era ancora un enigma per lei ed era difficile capire cosa pensasse, comunque la sua compagnia era piacevole ed era sempre estremamente corretto nei suoi confronti.  
Eudial pensò che dopotutto non aveva così tanta fretta di trovare il Grail; forse la sua ricerca sarebbe stata la parte migliore.  
Sentì la porta che si apriva e scese ad accogliere l'archeologo.  
\- Hai scoperto qualcosa? -  
\- Non sul Graal. Però ho saputo di un locale a Marrakesh frequentato da avventurieri e mercenari di ogni tipo. Se qualcuno ha informazioni è probabile che lo troveremo lì. -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Allora cosa aspettiamo a partire? -

**Marrakesh - 1936**

Indiana Jones entrò nel locale fumoso e si avvicinò al bancone del bar, guardandosi attorno.  
La stanza era piena di persone di ogni tipo e provenienza, quasi tutte dall'aspetto spietato e pericoloso e Indy si chiese chi di loro fosse la persona che doveva incontrare.  
Conosceva solo il nome del suo contatto, Leon, ma non aveva dubbi che presto si sarebbe fatto vivo: tutto quello che quei mercenari volevano erano i soldi ed erano proprio quelli che Indy offriva in cambio delle indicazioni per trovare l'Occhio di Ra.  
Si mise comodo e ordinò un drink, continuando a osservare il locale, senza fretta.  
Poco dopo, dalla porta entrò una ragazza dai capelli rossi e Indiana Jones pensò che doveva essere una sprovveduta: quel posto malfamato non era di certo adatto a una donna, soprattutto se giovane e carina.  
“Incosciente.” Pensò e appoggiò la mano sul manico della frusta, prevedendo di doverla usare per difendere la giovane di lì a poco, ma la ragazza attraversò il locale senza che nessuno dei presenti osasse rivolgerle più di uno sguardo lascivo.  
Si mosse disinvolta e sorrise al barista.  
L'uomo dietro al bancone le riempì un bicchiere di succo di frutta e lo posò sul bancone con molta più delicatezza di quanto Indy gli avesse mai visto usare nei confronti degli altri clienti.  
\- Non è qui? - Chiese la ragazza prendendo il bicchiere.  
\- No signorina, ma sono certo che non tarderà. Ho sentito che una carovana è appena giunta in città. Molto probabilmente è rientrato con loro. -  
\- Allora lo aspetterò. - Disse Eudial e andò a sedersi a un tavolino isolato in penombra.  
Indy la guardò, curioso e ancora una volta si sorprese che nessuno andasse a infastidirla.  
Si chinò sul bancone per ordinare un altro drink e si rivolse al barista.  
\- Chi è quella ragazza? -  
\- Scordatela, amico. Quella sta col francese e probabilmente è più pericolosa di lui. -  
\- Il francese? -  
\- Sì, viene qui ad aspettarlo tutte le sere. Lui è un archeologo, o almeno così dice. Si chiama Belloq o qualcosa del genere... -  
Indiana Jones lo guardò, incredulo.  
\- Non è possibile, Renè Belloq è morto mesi fa. Se quella donna viene ad aspettarlo tutte le sere, ormai qualcuno dovrebbe dirle che è inutile. -  
\- Si sbaglia, signore, sono arrivati da queste parti una ventina di giorni fa, poi lui è partito con una delle guide che frequentano il locale, un certo Leon e la ragazza è rimasta ad aspettarlo. Certo, la prima volta che è entrata da sola nel bar, la serata non è stata tanto tranquilla, ma dopo aver visto quello che ha fatto a Miguel, nessuno ha più osato infastidirla. -  
Una sottile inquietudine attraversò la schiena di Indy come un brivido nel riconoscere il nome del suo contatto, poi la sua attenzione fu attratta da un brusco movimento di Eudial: la ragazza si era alzata ed era corsa verso la porta.  
Indiana Jones si voltò e sentì qualcosa sprofondare dentro di sè nell'incontrare lo sguardo ironico di Belloq che lo fissava.  
\- Jones. Ci incontriamo di nuovo. - Disse avvicinandosi a lui insieme alla ragazza.  
\- Credevo che fossi morto, Belloq. -  
\- Quasi, Jones, quasi. Non è stato gentile da parte tua lasciarci sull'isola senza nemmeno un mezzo per tornare sulla terraferma. -  
\- Tu ci avresti lasciati morire per mano dei nazisti, non vedo perchè avrei dovuto essere gentile con te. -  
Belloq sogghignò.  
\- _Touchè_ , Jones. Ma ora non importa, ho di meglio da fare piuttosto che restare a giocare con te. -  
\- Nulla di buono scommetto. Non credevo che i nazisti concedessero seconde opportunità. -  
\- Non lo fanno infatti, ora so scegliere meglio i miei soci. -  
Il francese sorrise come se Indy avesse fatto una battuta piuttosto ingenua, poi si girò verso Eudial e le fece scivolare intorno al collo un medaglione antico di foggia egizia.  
Indiana Jones sgranò gli occhi: non era possibile, ancora una volta Belloq lo aveva battuto sul tempo, sottraendogli quello che stava cercando.  
Fissò con ostilità l'Occhio di Ra al collo di Eudial.  
\- So cosa sta per dire, professor Jones. - Intervenne la ragazza, rivolgendogli la parola per la prima volta. - Questo dovrebbe stare in un museo. -  
\- Esattamente. -  
Eudial sostenne il suo sguardo senza esitare, poi scoppiò a ridere e si avvicinò a Indy, si sfilò la collana e la lasciò cadere intorno al collo dell'uomo.  
\- E allora ce lo porti, professore. E' un ornamento carino, ma non è quello che stavamo cercando. Le dona, signor Jones. -  
\- Mai come a te, mia cara. - Le disse Belloq, galantemente, poi si rivolse a Indy, annuendo con un cenno del capo. - Ma sì, Jones, tieni pure il tuo pezzo da museo, in fondo l'ho trovato quasi per caso mentre cercavo altro. A me basterà la soddisfazione di averti battuto ancora. -  
Porse il braccio a Eudial e la ragazza ci posò la mano con una leggera risata, poi entrambi uscirono dal locale senza dare il tempo a Indy di trovare una risposta adeguata.


	7. The Stars of Marrakech

**Marrakech - 1936**

\- Sei sicura di voler lasciare quel ciondolo a Jones? Vale una piccola fortuna. - Belloq si rivolse a Eudial in tono leggero, senza la minima velatura di rimprovero nella voce. - Se hai cambiato idea posso fare in modo di recuperarlo. -  
\- Non ci serve, lasciaglielo pure. Scommetto che passerà ore a scervellarsi sul motivo del mio gesto, non lo trovi divertente? Piuttosto, hai avuto informazioni sul Grail? -  
\- Qualcosa. Ho finto di cercare l'Occhio perchè non voglio attirare l'attenzione sul Graal. Se quel fanatico di Hitler dovesse venire a conoscenza dell'oggetto della nostra ricerca, temo che potrebbe volersene impossessare. E di questi tempi non si può mai sapere se la persona con cui parli è una spia nazista. -  
Eudial chinò la testa, pensierosa. Ancora le riusciva difficile credere davvero che un semplice essere umano potesse avere tanto potere sui suoi simili.  
Belloq era uno dei pochi a non esserne intimorito, non per sè almeno, ma le dava piuttosto l'impressione di volerla proteggere da quella minaccia.  
\- Capisco. Cosa hai scoperto? -  
\- Ho saputo che c'è un americano che sta eseguendo da anni ricerche approfondite sul Graal, ma non mi hanno saputo dire il suo nome. Qualche anno fa ha acquistato per conto del suo college un antico codice dell'epoca delle crociate. -  
\- E questo come può aiutarci? -  
\- Che io sappia non esistono molte copie di quel testo. Basterà cercare quali college lo hanno nelle loro biblioteche e rintracceremo di sicuro lo studioso. -  
\- America allora? - Eudial guardò il cielo limpido e stellato con un filo di rimpianto. - Mi mancheranno le notti di Marrakesh... -  
\- Potremo sempre tornarci. -  
“Se trovo il Grail, non credo.” Pensò Eudial.  
Se fosse riuscita a trovare il calice lo avrebbe usato per tornare da dove era venuta e probabilmente Belloq non la avrebbe seguita nel 1994.  
Quando avessero trovato il Grail, non ci sarebbero state altre notti stellate come quella.

**Tokyo - 1994**

Sailor Moon si rialzò, disperata.  
Eudial l'aveva spinta di lato per riuscire a prendere il Grail e lei era caduta a terra, vicino alle fiamme che ardevano furiosamente.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, convinta di essere stata definitivamente sconfitta, che tutto sarebbe finito nel momento in cui i Death Busters si fossero impossessati del calice.  
Per qualche secondo era rimasta immobile, in attesa della fine, terrorizzata, ma non era successo niente. Trovò la forza di guardarsi intorno: dov'era Eudial? Perchè non l'aveva finita?  
Nel punto in cui si era trovato il Grail fino a poco prima non c'era più nulla e le fiamme che la circondavano stavano spegnendosi poco a poco.  
Che Eudial fosse fuggita con il calice?  
Le altre sailor la raggiunsero e lei le guardò, smarrita.  
\- Eudial ha preso il Grail... - Sussurrò, afflitta, ma Setsuna scosse la testa.  
\- Ci ha provato, ma ne è stata respinta, il Grail non è nelle mani dei nemici. -  
\- Ma dov'è allora?! - Chiese Haruka, impulsivamente.  
Setsuna guardò per un attimo il suo talismano, pensierosa.  
\- Non lo so. Non riesco a vederlo. -  
Le sailor accolsero le sue parole con esclamazioni preoccupate e iniziarono a commentare animatamente la situazione, ma Usagi non si unì alla discussione.  
Se le sue compagne avessero potuto leggere nella sua mente, di sicuro non avrebbero capito, le avrebbero detto che era sciocco preoccuparsi per una nemica, ma lei non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa fosse successo a Eudial.  
Setsuna aveva detto che il calice l'aveva respinta, ma poi dove era finita? Era scappata? Oppure il potere del Grail l'aveva annientata, punendo la sua audacia con la morte?  
Usagi sospirò. Aveva la sensazione che la risposta alle sue domande fosse più complicata di quanto potesse immaginare.  
Le sue compagne la chiamarono e lei si unì a loro, cercando di distogliersi da quei pensieri cupi.  
Eudial era una nemica, non aveva senso dispiacersi per lei, si ripetè. Eppure non riusciva a convincersene del tutto.  
Prima di uscire dalla Cattedrale Marina indugiò per un attimo e si voltò a guardare la navata: la luce della luna che filtrava dalle vetrate colorate dava a quel posto un'atmosfera misteriosa e spettrale che la fece rabbrividire.  
Il potere del Grail aleggiava ancora in quel luogo come un'eco, aveva ricoperto tutto come una polvere e rendeva ancora più evidente l'assenza del calice.  
Dovevano ritrovarlo a tutti i costi, pensò Usagi, senza il Grail non sarebbero riusciti a sconfiggere i Death Busters, lo capiva bene anche lei.  
Ma un dubbio la rodeva e le faceva temere il momento in cui avrebbe usato il potere del calice: lei ne sarebbe stata degna?

**Marshall College (Connecticut) - 1936**

Indiana Jones appoggiò sulla cattedra l'involto di velluto nero non appena l'ultimo degli studenti fu uscito dall'aula e attese di essere raggiunto da Marcus Brody.  
L'uomo più anziano entrò pochi secondi dopo e guardò l'oggetto avvolto nel velluto.  
Indy aprì il panno per mostrargli il medaglione d'oro e pietre preziose.  
\- L'Occhio di Ra! Allora sei riuscito a trovarlo! E' più bello di quanto immaginassi. - Disse Marcus, ammirato, poi notò il volto accigliato di Indy. - C'è qualcosa che non va? E' stato molto difficile recuperarlo? -  
\- E' proprio questo il problema, Marcus. Non ho nemmeno dovuto cercarlo. -  
\- Cosa intendi? L'Occhio di Ra è stato considerato disperso per centinaia di anni, doveva essere nascosto da qualche parte. -  
\- Lo ha trovato Belloq. -  
\- Renè Belloq? Ma non era morto? -  
\- Pare di no. -  
\- E allora hai dovuto sottrarglielo? Se fossi in te non mi farei tanti scrupoli, visti i precedenti. -  
\- E' questa la cosa assurda. Belloq mi ha dato l'Occhio di Ra di sua spontanea volontà e senza alcun motivo apparente. Vorrei capire cosa sta tramando. -  
\- In effetti è strano. Che si senta in colpa per la storia dell'Arca? -  
Indy alzò un sopracciglio, scettico.  
\- Belloq? Non ha mai avuto scrupoli in vita sua e non credo che sia cambiato. Deve avere un qualche piano e mi piacerebbe scoprirlo. Ha detto di aver trovato l'Occhio mentre cercava altro. Mi chiedo cosa. -  
Marcus sollevò il medaglione per guardarlo meglio alla luce.  
\- Il Marshall college ha molti contatti nell'ambiente archeologico, lo sai, proverò a fare qualche indagine e se dovessi scoprire qualcosa ti avviserò immediatamente. -  
Indy annuì. Anche lui avrebbe cercato informazioni: Belloq lo aveva intralciato troppe volte in passato e Indiana non sarebbe stato tranquillo finchè non avesse scoperto cosa aveva in mente.  
\- In ogni caso, - concluse Marcus avvolgendo il medaglione nel velluto e infilandolo in tasca - questo sarà un pezzo molto importante per il museo. -


	8. Alone on This Earth

**Tokyo - 1994**

Il professor Tomoe entrò nella stanza simile a un aula scolastica che utilizzava per spiegare piani e strategie alle Witches 5. Le cinque ragazze erano compostamente sedute ai loro posti e solo il banco di Eudial restava vuoto.  
Il professore vi depose un vaso con un fiore reciso e le Witches 5 lo fissarono in silenzio, consapevoli del significato di quel gesto.  
\- Sappiamo che ieri sera l'Holy Grail è apparso. La vostra collega, Eudial ha tentato di impossessarsene, ma ha fallito ed è caduta durante la sua missione. Non sappiamo cosa ne sia stato di lei, ma la sua energia vitale è scomparsa, quindi dobbiamo presumere che sia morta. -  
Tomoe fece una pausa e le altre ragazze assunsero (o finsero di farlo) un'espressione triste e grave. Solo Mimete fu costretta a nascondere il viso dietro al blocco degli appunti per celare un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Da molto tempo ambiva al posto di Eudial e la sua morte le aveva solo risparmiato il disturbo di farla fuori lei stessa: la sera prima l'aveva addirittura seguita alla Cattedrale Marina per tagliarle i freni dell'auto, ma alla fine non era servito a nulla: la macchina di Eudial era rimasta lì, inutilizzata.  
Il professor Tomoe si schiarì la voce e riprese a parlare. - Comprendo il vostro dispiacere per la scomparsa della vostra compagna, ma ciò non può fermare il nostro compito. Il Grail è apparso per un breve attimo, poi è sparito di nuovo. Sappiamo per certo che non è in mano alle sailor... -  
\- Come fa a esserne sicuro, professore? - Chiese Tellu alzando una mano.  
\- Se così fosse, e se Sailor Moon fosse il messiah, non ci sarebbe bisogno di saperlo. Saremmo tutti morti, annientati dal suo potere. No, il Grail non è ancora stato trovato. - Fece una pausa per enfatizzare la conclusione del suo discorso. - Dobbiamo essere noi a prenderlo per primi. Mimete? -  
-Sì, professore? - Cinguettò la ragazza, speranzosa.  
\- Tu prenderai il posto di Eudial. - Ignorò il gridolino gioioso della ragazza e proseguì. - Avrai il duplice compito di ritrovare il Grail e di procurare cuori puri per risvegliare Mistress 9. Mi raccomando, Mimete, hai una grande responsabilità. -  
\- Non la deluderò, professore! -

 

**Oceano Atlantico - 1936**

Eudial si appoggiò alla balaustra metallica e guardò l'oceano, sterminato e nero come l'inchiostro in ogni direzione.  
In quell'ora prima dell'alba la notte era più buia che mai e il transatlantico stesso sembrava deserto: gli ultimi nottambuli erano già addormentati e i più mattinieri non si erano ancora svegliati. Solo pochi membri dell'equipaggio si muovevano tra i ponti, silenziosi come spettri.  
Eudial aveva l'impressione di essere completamente sola, isolata dal resto del mondo e nel suo cuore sapeva che probabilmente era davvero così: quando era arrivata a Tokyo era già stato strano trovarsi in un mondo che non era il suo, ma ora, sperduta nel tempo e lontana da ogni volto familiare, si sentiva smarrita e fragile e quella sensazione non le piaceva.  
Certo, c'era Belloq, ma lui non la conosceva davvero, non sapeva chi fosse e lei non poteva dirglielo.  
Come avrebbe potuto capire che il luogo a cui apparteneva era il pianeta di una di quelle migliaia di stelle che brillavano in quel cielo nero come velluto?  
Il tocco delicato della mano che si posava sulla sua spalla nuda la fece sobbalzare per la sorpresa, ma si sforzò di sorridere al francese.  
\- Non riesci a dormire? - Le chiese gentilmente Belloq. - Ti dà fastidio il mare? -  
Eudial scosse la testa.  
\- No, sto bene. -  
\- Non sembra. Stavi piangendo? -  
\- Figurati. - La ragazza usò un tono leggero che suonò falso alle sue stesse orecchie. - Piuttosto non sarai tu ad avere il mal di mare? Che ci fai qui? -  
Belloq si spostò dalle sue spalle e si appoggiò anche lui alla balaustra. Fissò le onde per qualche secondo prima di rispondere e quando parlò non si voltò a guardarla.  
\- Nemmeno io potevo dormire... A volte sembra tutto così strano... -  
Sembrava quasi che stesse parlando da solo, con un tono completamente diverso dal suo solito, ed Eudial non disse niente per timore che si interrompesse.  
\- Poco fa pensavo che se non mi avessi spinto via dall'Arca, adesso sarei morto. Forse era quello il mio destino, quella la fine a cui portavano le mie azioni di tutta la vita... Quando ci penso ho quasi l'impressione di avere ingannato il fato, di essere fuori posto... -  
Eudial sospirò e lasciò scivolare la propria mano sulla ringhiera fino a toccare quella dell'uomo.  
\- Conosco la sensazione. -  
Le dita di Belloq si strinsero sulle sue e il calore di quel contatto sciolse il gelo della solitudine. Gli sorrise, stavolta con solo un'ombra di tristezza.  
\- Sai, René? Io sono contenta che tu sia vivo. -  
L'archeologo la guardò, sorpreso, e sorrise a sua volta.  
\- Grazie. - Disse semplicemente, sinceramente riconoscente.  
Per un attimo Belloq pensò che l'avrebbe baciata, poi il momento passò e l'espressione di Eudial si animò nello scorgere un chiarore all'orizzonte.  
\- Guarda! Sta sorgendo il sole! - Disse allegramente indicando la luce rosata che inondava il cielo a est spazzando via stelle e malinconie.  
La ragazza si arrampicò sull'alta ringhiera che circondava il ponte, sporgendosi un po' per sentire meglio la brezza fresca e Belloq la guardò con una punta di rimpianto per l'atmosfera spezzata, poi pensò che in fondo non era importante: avevano tutto il tempo del mondo e se tra loro doveva nascere qualcosa, prima o poi sarebbe successo.  
Per il momento era felice di vederla serena e si sentiva più leggero anche lui.  
\- Attenta a non cadere, credo che gli squali non aspettino altro. -  
Eudial rise.  
\- Non gli conviene, potrei approfittarne per farne un paio alla griglia. -  
\- Fame? Temo che dovrai aspettare, a quest'ora le cucine sono ancora chiuse. -  
\- Attenti, squali! - Disse scherzosamente Eudial rivolta al mare, poi scese dalla balaustra con un piccolo salto e girò su se stessa per guardare Belloq. - Bene, credo che ora riuscirò a dormire un po'... -  
\- Ti aspetterò per colazione allora. -  
\- Ci conto, devi raccontarmi com'è l'America. -  
Eudial si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per baciarlo su una guancia, poi corse via, ridacchiando per la sua espressione sorpresa.  
Il francese la guardò sparire sottocoperta e sorrise vagamente, chiedendosi ancora una volta chi fosse davvero quella ragazza.  
Non riusciva a capire da che parte del mondo provenisse: la perfezione del suo inglese gli aveva fatto sospettare che fosse inglese o americana, anche se non aveva nessun accento distintivo, ma ora era evidente che non era così visto che non era mai stata negli Stati Uniti.  
Gli aveva raccontato di aver trovato il Graal a Tokyo, ma il suo aspetto non aveva nessuno dei tratti tipici degli orientali.  
Ogni volta che aveva provato a chiederle del suo paese natale, Eudial aveva cambiato discorso e alla fine Belloq aveva smesso di indagare, ma la curiosità restava.  
Non aveva fretta, prima o poi lo avrebbe scoperto.  
Lanciò un'ultima occhiata al mare ormai azzurro e scintillante sotto i raggi del sole, poi tornò anche lui nella sua cabina e si stese sul letto, sprofondando in un sonno tranquillo.


	9. Notorious Ones

**New York - 1936**

Eudial si guardò intorno, un po' intimidita dall'atmosfera austera dell'antico college, il primo dei tre negli Stati Uniti che possedevano una copia del codice sul Graal.  
Un professore dall'aria severa li incrociò sulla scalinata di ingresso e scoccò un'occhiata carica di disapprovazione alla ragazza prima di proseguire per la sua strada.  
Eudial si rivolse a Belloq, stupita.  
\- Ce l'aveva con me? -  
\- Stupidi gufi. - Disse il francese, irritato. - Ecco uno dei motivi per cui preferisco fare il mercenario. -  
\- E' per il colore dei miei capelli, vero? - Eudial sospirò appena: sapeva benissimo che nessuna delle donne di quel periodo aveva capelli di un rosso simile al suo.  
Probabilmente la consideravano un'avventuriera o qualcosa del genere e nessuno avrebbe creduto che quello era il suo colore naturale.  
Ogni tanto si chiedeva cosa ne pensasse Belloq, ma poi si imponeva di non pensarci: in fondo lui non aveva mai criticato il suo aspetto e sembrava non farci caso.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, non è colpa tua. - La consolò l'archeologo. - Se quell'uomo avesse conosciuto il mio nome, lo sguardo sprezzante sarebbe stato per me. -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Sei così famigerato? -  
\- Abbastanza e credo che Indiana Jones non mi abbia fatto una buona pubblicità in ambiente accademico. D'altronde i miei metodi non sono stati sempre del tutto corretti, lo ammetto. -  
Eudial pensò a cosa avrebbero potuto pensare le sailor di lei e capì perfettamente cosa intendeva dire Belloq.  
\- Posso immaginare, anche io non godo di buona fama nel posto da dove provengo. Suppongo che dipenda dal fatto che io e te andiamo dritti al risultato senza sottilizzare troppo sui mezzi per arrivarci. -  
\- Esattamente. - Parlando avevano continuato a camminare per i corridoi del college fino ad arrivare di fronte a una pesante porta di legno. - Ecco, questa dovrebbe essere la biblioteca. -  
René Belloq chiese di poter esaminare il codice medievale che accennava al Graal e la bibliotecaria, dopo qualche esitazione, si lasciò convincere dal sorriso del francese e li guidò fino a una saletta di lettura.  
Appoggiò il libro sul tavolo davanti a Belloq, guardò male Eudial e poi se ne andò, chiaramente riluttante a lasciare un libro antico in mani altrui.  
\- Che arpia! - Sbuffò Eudial, irritata. - Almeno il libro può esserci utile? -  
\- Non lo so ancora. - L'archeologo sfogliò il libro in silenzio, prendendo appunti su un quaderno di tanto in tanto.  
\- Posso aiutarti in qualche modo? - Chiese Eudial.  
\- Conosci il latino? -  
\- Temo di no. - I Death Busters le avevano insegnato le lingue umane più importanti prima di attaccare la Terra, ma avevano tralasciato quelle più antiche e ormai non utilizzate.  
\- Allora non c'è molto che tu possa fare. Puoi provare a chiedere alla bibliotecaria il nome del professore che ha comprato questo libro e se hanno altri testi che parlano del Graal. -  
Eudial annuì senza troppo entusiasmo e uscì dalla saletta: non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare con quella bibliotecaria acida, ma non c'era molto altro che potesse fare.  
La donna la trattò con gelida cortesia e le spiegò che il codice era stato lasciato al college da un generoso benefattore che alla sua morte aveva donato all'istituto una vasta collezione di libri antichi, poi le indicò alcuni titoli che parlavano del Graal e tornò al suo banco.  
Eudial sfogliò i libri, ma nessuno di essi sembrava aggiungere qualcosa a ciò che sapevano già.  
La ragazza si chiedeva se quella ricerca avrebbe portato a qualcosa: dopotutto l'Holy Grail che aveva toccato era nascosto nei cuori puri delle guerriere sailor, ma nel 1936 quelle ragazze non erano ancora nate.  
Belloq lo chiamava Graal e le aveva raccontato che esistevano moltissime storie e leggende sulla ricerca di quel calice.  
Molte persone vi avevano dedicato tutta la vita senza trovarlo.  
Eudial aveva il dubbio che il Grail che cercava lei e il Graal di cui parlava Belloq non fossero la stessa cosa, ma in fondo non importava: non aveva la minima idea di dove cercare il "suo" Grail, quindi cercare il leggendario Graal era un punto di partenza come un altro e poi si trovava bene in compagnia del francese.  
Ripose i libri sugli scaffali, seguita dallo sguardo attento della bibliotecaria, poi tornò alla saletta di lettura e sedette accanto a Belloq.  
\- Lo studioso che cerchiamo non lavora qui. Il college ha avuto il codice in eredità da un riccone che da giovane aveva frequentato l'istituto. -  
\- La nostra prossima tappa è il college di Princeton, allora. - Belloq copiò un'ultima frase e richiuse il libro. - Qui ho finito. -  
\- Trovato qualcosa? -  
\- Non lo so. Alcuni brani sembrano essere in codice, potrebbero essere indizi o indicazioni, ma non saprei come decifrarli. Forse il nostro misterioso studioso potrà aiutarci. -  
\- Allora andiamo a cercarlo! Ma prima voglio fare un giro per New York e mangiare qualcosa, sto morendo di fame. -  
Eudial si aggrappò al braccio di Belloq nell'uscire dalla saletta e gli sorrise. Che la bibliotecaria pensasse pure quello che voleva, pensò.  
Erano quasi arrivati al banco della bibliotecaria, quando Belloq spinse bruscamente Eudial di lato e si nascose insieme a lei dietro a uno scaffale, facendole segno di non fare rumore.  
\- Cosa succede? - Sussurrò la ragazza, preoccupata.  
\- Guarda quegli uomini al banco. -  
Eudial sbirciò oltre il bordo dello scaffale e vide due persone che parlavano con la bibliotecaria.  
La donna sembrava intimorita e scuoteva la testa, esitante, poi si decise ad annuire e indicò in direzione della saletta di lettura da cui Eudial e Belloq erano appena usciti.  
Il francese la prese per mano e la fece muovere lungo lo scaffale fino a raggiungere un punto più nascosto.  
\- Sono certo di aver visto quello biondo nello studio di Hitler. - Le disse sottovoce.  
\- Allora sono nazisti! -  
\- E dal comportamento della bibliotecaria, credo che stiano cercando anche loro informazioni sul Graal. Temo che ora sappiano che non sono i soli a cercarlo. Dobbiamo andare via di qui il prima possibile. -  
Attesero in silenzio che i due nazisti fossero entrati nella saletta, poi corsero fuori dal college. Belloq fermò un taxi e ordinò all'autista di dirigersi all'aeroporto.  
\- Credo che il tuo giro per New York dovrà aspettare. Dobbiamo arrivare a Princeton prima di loro. - Disse Belloq, serio.  
Eudial si appoggiò leggermente a lui e lo guardò in faccia.  
\- Se fossimo usciti da quella saletta cinque minuti dopo... Credi che ci avrebbero ucciso? -  
\- Non lo so. Meglio non avere avuto modo di scoprirlo, in ogni caso. -


	10. Paris, but not Today

**New York - 1936**

Eudial rimase accanto a Belloq mentre facevano la fila per la biglietteria dell'aeroporto, chiedendosi il motivo del comportamento dell'uomo.  
Il francese le aveva impedito di coprirsi i capelli con un fazzoletto, anzi sembrava fare di tutto perchè la gente li notasse.  
Lo guardò stupita sentendolo chiedere due biglietti di prima classe per Parigi, ma non gli chiese nulla e attese che fosse lui a dire qualcosa.  
Belloq la prese per mano e si diresse verso un gruppo di viaggiatori diretti verso l'uscita, mescolandosi a loro per non farsi notare.  
\- Ora puoi coprirti la testa. - Le sussurrò. - Usciamo senza farci notare. -  
\- Non prendiamo l'aereo? -  
\- Vuoi andare a Parigi? Ti ci porterò, promesso, ma non ora. - Belloq le rivolse un sorriso affascinante. - Adesso andiamo a Princeton. Ho noleggiato un'auto. -  
\- Ma allora i biglietti per la Francia... Oh! Vuoi che credano che siamo partiti per l'Europa?! -  
\- Esatto. Ho lasciato i biglietti aerei in aeroporto. Con un po' di fortuna qualcuno li troverà e ne approfitterà per partire al posto nostro. -  
\- Buona idea. -  
\- Andiamo a prendere l'auto ora. - Belloq le indicò un edificio poco distante con varie automobili parcheggiate davanti.  
L'impiegato li accolse con un sorriso untuoso e afferrò avidamente le banconote che Belloq aveva appoggiato sul bancone, porgendogli in cambio una chiave.  
\- Ecco, professor Jones, è quella blu posteggiata a sinistra. -  
Eudial aspettò di uscire dal negozio poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Professor Jones?! -  
Belloq sorrise.  
\- Non potevo dirgli il mio nome, no? -

 

**Marshall College (Connecticut) 1936**

Marcus Brody si affrettò lungo i corridoi del Marshall College, diretto allo studio di Indiana Jones. Salutò la segretaria nell'anticamera, bussò brevemente alla porta e la aprì: conosceva Indy da talmente tanti anni che sapeva di poter fare a meno farsi annunciare.  
Indiana Jones mise da parte con sollievo la tesina che stava correggendo e guardò l'amico.  
\- Indy, ti ricordi che volevi informazioni su Belloq? Abbiamo una traccia. - Marcus controllò il foglio su cui aveva preso appunti, poi proseguì. - La bibliotecaria della Columbia University di New York ieri pomeriggio ha lasciato un messaggio alla mia segretaria per avvisarmi che un certo René Belloq, accompagnato da una strana donna, aveva chiesto di consultare un antico testo sui cavalieri templari e sul Santo Graal. -  
\- Il Graal! E' questo che sta cercando allora?! -  
\- Aspetta, Indy, c'è dell'altro. Quando ho letto il messaggio, qualche ora dopo, ho richiamato e mi ha risposto un agente di polizia. La bibliotecaria è stata trovata morta in una delle salette di lettura e il codice è sparito. -  
\- Morta?! -  
\- Sì, le hanno sparato. -  
\- Ed è stato Belloq? -  
\- Non si sa, ma lui e la ragazza sembrano svaniti nel nulla. Pare che abbiano comprato dei biglietti aerei per Parigi. -  
\- Strano. Belloq non ha scrupoli, ma di solito non è lui a fare il lavoro sporco, fa in modo che siano gli altri a sporcarsi le mani al suo posto. -  
\- Che la ragazza sia un killer? -  
\- Non so. Può essere, ma continua a non avere senso. Se volevano rubare quel libro, perchè uccidere la bibliotecaria? E perchè Belloq avrebbe dato il suo nome vero se avesse avuto intenzione di rubare il codice? Posso pensare tutto il male possibile di lui, ma non è stupido. -  
\- E' strano in effetti, se scopro qualcosa di nuovo te lo faccio sapere. -  
Marcus fece per andare via, ma Indy lo richiamò.  
\- Marcus! Puoi informarti sul libro rubato? Ne esistono altre copie? Potrebbe essermi utile consultarlo. -  
\- Già fatto. Solo due altri college ne hanno una copia in biblioteca oltre alla Columbia. Uno si trova a Princeton e l'altro è in possesso del nostro college. -  
\- Allora andrò subito a controllare. -  
Indiana Jones salutò Marcus e si affrettò verso la biblioteca.  
Prima ancora di varcarne le porte, il tono di voce spaventato della bibliotecaria lo mise in allarme.  
Entrò cautamente e vide due uomini che stavano parlando alla donna con aria minacciosa e che si voltarono di scatto nel sentirlo entrare. Indy rimpianse di non avere la frusta a portata di mano.  
\- C'è qualche problema, signorina? - Chiese, cercando di prendere tempo, ma i due uomini gli spinsero addosso la ragazza terrorizzata, afferrarono il volume e corsero via.  
Indy avrebbe voluto inseguirli, ma la bibliotecaria gli si aggrappò piangendo e fu costretto a calmarla prima di potersi liberare, ma a quel punto i due uomini si erano già dileguati.  
Tornò indietro per interrogare la ragazza e scoprì che i due avevano un accento tedesco e che avevano chiesto insistentemente informazioni sulla persona che aveva procurato il codice alla biblioteca del college.  
\- E chi è stato ad acquistarlo? -  
\- Il professor Withcombe, uno dei passati presidi del Marshall college. E' morto nel 1902, non capisco cosa potessero volere da lui. -  
Indy tornò in fretta al suo ufficio: ora era seriamente preoccupato.  
Quasi sicuramente quei due erano nazisti e probabilmente stavano cercando anche loro il Graal. Si chiese se Belloq si fosse nuovamente associato con loro, ma in ogni caso la situazione non prometteva nulla di buono.  
E poi, se stavano cercando la persona che aveva acquistato il libro per conto del college, era ancora peggio: l'ultima copia del volume era a Princeton, l'università dove lavorava suo padre, Henry Jones Sr.  
Suo padre aveva dedicato la vita a studiare il Graal, era molto probabile che la persona cercata dai nazisti fosse lui.  
Non aveva scelta: doveva arrivare a Princeton prima di Belloq e dei nazisti!

 

**Tokyo - 1994**

Sailor Moon affrontò la demone che aveva appena tentato di sottrarre il cuore puro di una ragazza innocente e sollevò lo scettro, preparandosi a scagliare l'attacco finale.  
Le sue compagne avevano indebolito il mostro e ora toccava a lei dargli il colpo di grazia.  
Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sull'attacco, e sperò di essere abbastanza forte. Da quando Eudial era sparita, era arrivata una nuova nemica, Mimete, e le sue demoni erano molto più forti e difficili da sconfiggere di quelle di Eudial.  
Usagi cercò il potere dentro di sè e per un attimo le parve di scorgere un bagliore nel proprio cuore, ma quando cercò di afferrarlo, si dileguò.  
\- Cosa aspetti, Sailor Moon?! Attacca! - Le gridò Sailor Uranus e Usagi si affrettò a scagliare il suo attacco, sperando che fosse sufficiente.  
Per fortuna la demone si dissolse lasciando libero il cristallo del cuore che aveva rubato e Usagi si concesse un sospiro di sollievo.  
Ma cosa era stata quella luce che per un attimo l'aveva fatta sentire piena di forza e aveva illuminato la sua anima?  
Assomigliava al calore del cristallo d'argento, ma allo stesso tempo era diverso ed era svanito così in fretta da lasciarle il dubbio di averlo solo immaginato.  
Ma ora non aveva tempo di pensarci: prese fra le mani il cristallo del cuore e si affrettò a soccorrere la ragazza svenuta.


	11. Henry Jones Sr.

**Princeton - 1936**

\- Mi dispiace, - l'anziana bibliotecaria rivolse a Belloq un sorriso di scusa - il libro che le interessa non è disponibile al momento. Il professor Jones ci sta lavorando proprio in questi giorni. -  
\- Jones? Indiana Jones per caso? -  
La donna ridacchiò amabilmente.  
\- Oh, conosce Junior? Sono anni che non lo vedo, ma mi ricordo di quando era alto così... Ma no, non mi riferisco a lui, ma a suo padre. Se le interessa il Santo Graal deve rivolgersi al professor Henry Jones Sr. Il professore sta studiando il Graal da una vita, è uno dei maggiori esperti in America, se non nel mondo. Credo che oggi sia già andato a casa, ma domani mattina lo troverà sicuramente. -  
\- Purtroppo sono solo di passaggio in città, ma se lei potesse essere tanto gentile da darmi l'indirizzo del professor Jones, potrei passare a trovarlo prima di partire... -  
La bibliotecaria lo guardò, indecisa per in attimo, poi sorrise e scrisse qualche riga su un foglietto.  
\- Non dovrei, ma visto che lei è amico di Junior posso fare un'eccezione. Non è distante. -  
Belloq ringraziò la donna, poi raggiunse Eudial che era rimasta a controllare l'ingresso dell'edificio.  
\- I nazisti non si sono fatti vedere, forse siamo riusciti a fargli perdere le nostre tracce. -  
\- Ne dubito, ma dovremmo avere un po' di vantaggio su di loro. Ho avuto l'indirizzo della persona che stiamo cercando. -  
\- Come si chiama? -  
\- Jones. Henry Jones. E' il padre di Indiana. Un altro motivo per cui dobbiamo affrettarci: se Jones dovesse parlare col padre prima di noi, possiamo scordarci la sua collaborazione. -  
Eudial annuì e seguì Belloq verso l'automobile, ma si fermò brevemente ad acquistare un quotidiano da uno strillone che passava per la strada.  
\- René, guarda! - Eudial gli mostrò il giornale, mortalmente seria dopo aver visto la prima pagina. - La bibliotecaria di New York è morta e sospettano noi dell'omicidio! -  
Il francese imprecò sottovoce.  
\- Devono essere stati i nazisti! Vieni, sbrighiamoci prima che riescano a trovarci. -  
Eudial si affrettò a salire in auto: quella situazione la spaventava molto più di quanto non avessero mai fatto le sailor.

**Tokyo - 1994**

Mimete era talmente concentrata sulla rivista che stava sfogliando che non si accorse dell'ingresso del professor Tomoe. Quando l'uomo si schiarì la voce per far notare la sua presenza, la ragazza schizzò in piedi facendo volare per tutta la stanza le patatine che stava sgranocchiando.  
\- B-buongiorno professor Tomoe, non mi ero accorta del suo arrivo... -  
\- Ho notato. - Disse il professore, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sul disordine del laboratorio: giornali e riviste su attori e celebrità ricoprivano ogni centimetro della scrivania, alle pareti gli appunti e i diagrammi di Eudial erano stati coperti da fotografie e poster di cantanti e dagli altoparlanti del computer proveniva musica a tutto volume.  
Mimete si affrettò a spegnere le casse del computer e arrossì imbarazzata.  
\- Come procede la ricerca del Grail? -  
La ragazza si aggrappò a quell'appiglio.  
\- Stavo proprio lavorandoci su. Ho buone ragioni per credere che possa essere in possesso di questo cantante. - Gli mostrò la rivista che stava sfogliando e Tomoe la guardò, perplesso. - Le parole di una sua canzone parlano di "luce sacra" e penso che possa essere il Grail! -  
\- Va bene, allora ti preparerò una demone adatta. -  
Tomoe uscì dalla stanza e Mimete sospirò di sollievo. Non provava il minimo rimorso per la bugia spudorata detta al professore.  
"In fondo il calice potrebbe davvero averlo un idol. Il prof non può pretendere che io sappia dove sia il Grail se non lo sa nemmeno lui..." Pensò guardando la foto del cantante sulla rivista e scoppiò in una risatina sciocca. "E poi è così carino! Se lo attacco riuscirò a conoscerlo e forse prima di prendergli il cristallo del cuore riuscirò anche a farmi fare un autografo!"

**Princeton - 1936**

Indiana Jones si affrettò a raggiungere la casa del padre, inquieto.  
Non sapeva cosa sperasse di trovarvi: se fosse arrivato prima di Belloq, avrebbe dovuto spiegare il motivo della sua visita e non era certo che suo padre lo avrebbe ascoltato.  
Da quando la madre era morta, quando era ancora un ragazzo, Indy si era allontanato dal padre, come se si fosse spezzato l'unico ponte che li univa.  
Crescendo, lui ed Henry Jones erano diventati quasi estranei e raramente avevano qualcosa da dirsi.  
Arrivato davanti alla casa, notò subito la macchina blu parcheggiata davanti all'edificio e si avvicinò cautamente, una mano sulla pistola che aveva in tasca, sperando che suo padre stesse bene.  
Spinse la porta sul retro senza bussare ed entrò in casa in silenzio, preparandosi a combattere, ma la tensione fu spezzata dal suono di una risata femminile, seguita dalla voce rilassata del professor Jones Sr.  
Indy si affacciò alla porta del salotto e scorse suo padre chino su alcuni fogli sparsi sul tavolino davanti al divano su cui era seduto.  
La ragazza dai capelli rossi era seduta accanto a lui, mentre René Belloq si era tranquillamente accomodato sulla poltrona e stava indicando qualcosa scritto sugli appunti.  
Indiana Jones entrò nella stanza e puntò la pistola in direzione del francese.  
\- Ora allontanatevi subito da mio padre. - Intimò duramente.  
Eudial si irrigidì nel veder entrare Indy, ma Belloq non si scompose minimamente, le rivolse un cenno quasi impercettibile per dirle di non preoccuparsi e anche lei si rilassò subito nel vederlo tanto tranquillo.  
\- Ci incontriamo nuovamente, Professor Jones. - Lo salutò Belloq e Indy stava per rispondergli quando fu interrotto dal rimprovero del padre.  
\- Junior! E' questo il modo di entrare nelle case altrui?! -  
\- Sì, se tu lasci entrare degli assassini! -  
\- Mi offendi, Jones. Non dovresti credere a tutto quello che scrivono i giornali. -  
\- Non siamo stati noi, professor Jones. - Disse Eudial guardandolo negli occhi senza esitare. - Se non fossimo andati via prima, avrebbero trovato anche i nostri cadaveri in quella stanza. -  
Indy esitò. La ragazza sembrava sincera e in effetti anche lui aveva trovato strano che Belloq avesse potuto compiere un omicidio del genere, ma in ogni caso non poteva fidarsi del francese.  
\- Non importa, tu non hai mai buone intenzioni, Belloq. Ora andatevene subito da qui. -  
\- Se permetti, Junior, decido io chi deve andarsene o restare a casa mia. Signor Belloq, è vero quello che dice mio figlio? -  
\- Ovviamente no. Noi siamo solo interessati a trovare il Graal. -  
Henry Jones rivolse uno sguardo al figlio.  
\- Visto? Non hanno ucciso nessuno. -  
\- Perché, secondo te se lo avessero fatto verrebbero a dirtelo? -  
Henry lo guardò, perplesso, ovviamente non ci aveva pensato.  
\- E in ogni caso, anche se stesse dicendo la verità, non devi fidarti di lui. Se vuole il Graal è di sicuro per rivenderlo o per tenerlo per sé. -  
\- Signor Belloq, è vero? - Chiese Henry Jones, ma prima che il francese potesse rispondere, Eudial si alzò in piedi con aria allarmata.  
\- C'è un'auto! L'ho sentita fermarsi proprio qui davanti! -  
Belloq ignorò la pistola puntata di Indy e si alzò in fretta per guardare dalla finestra: lui non aveva sentito nulla, ma si fidava di Eudial.  
Guardò gli uomini che si avvicinavano alla casa e riconobbe il nazista biondo.  
\- Jones, se cerchi gli assassini della bibliotecaria, sono proprio qua fuori. Nazisti. Dobbiamo andare via subito! Se le porte sono chiuse, dovremmo avere qualche minuto per uscire dalla finestra. -  
\- La porta sul retro è aperta... - Disse Indy.  
Si sentì un bussare imperioso alla porta principale.  
Belloq raccolse il libro antico e gli appunti sparsi sul tavolo e corse verso la finestra più lontana dal punto in cui si trovavano i nazisti, seguito da Indy e da Eudial che trascinavano un indignato Henry Jones.  
\- Ma non basterebbe dire a questa gente di andare via? Non è ammissibile che pretendano di entrare in una casa privata in questo modo! Ora gliene dico quattro! -  
\- Papà, se ci prendono, ci fanno fuori. Ora muoviti. -  
\- Suo figlio ha ragione, professor Jones, - disse Eudial, gentilmente - dobbiamo scappare, sono molto pericolosi. -  
Henry Jones sorrise alla ragazza e la seguì senza protestare ulteriormente.  
Indy scosse la testa, incredulo.  
Perché suo padre non lo ascoltava mai?


	12. Chase

**Princeton - 1936**

Eudial fece per salire al posto di guida, ma Belloq la precedette e prese il volante: aveva già potuto sperimentare la guida della ragazza e per il momento i nazisti erano già abbastanza pericolosi.  
La ragazza scelse il sedile posteriore, accanto a Henry Jones: se fosse stato necessario, avrebbe potuto usare i suoi poteri per ostacolare i nazisti e proteggere lo studioso.  
Indy sedette davanti, accanto al francese.  
\- Ti tengo d'occhio, Belloq, non provare nemmeno a fare qualcuno dei tuoi brutti tiri. -  
\- Pensa ai nazisti, piuttosto. Non ci tengo particolarmente a farmi ammazzare. -  
L'auto accelerò, cercando di ottenere il maggior vantaggio possibile, ma poco dopo anche l'auto dei tedeschi si mosse, guadagnando terreno.  
Belloq si diresse fuori città su indicazione di Indy.  
\- Più avanti c'è un piccolo aeroporto privato. Il proprietario mi deve un favore, se riusciamo a raggiungerlo ci presterà sicuramente un aereo. -  
Improvvisamente il vetro posteriore dell'auto esplose, distrutto da un colpo di pistola. Eudial fece abbassare il padre di Indy e cercò lei stessa riparo dietro al sedile.  
\- State bene?! - Indiana Jones si voltò a controllare, preoccupato.  
\- Solo qualche graffio per i frammenti di vetro, ma non ci hanno colpiti. - Lo rassicurò Eudial.  
I nazisti continuarono a sparare e Indy cercò di colpirli a sua volta sporgendosi dal finestrino, ma proprio quando era riuscito a prendere la mira, l'automobile sbandò per un attimo e il colpo andò a vuoto.  
Indiana si voltò, verso Belloq, irritato.  
\- Che stai facendo?! Non è che stai cercando di intralciarmi apposta perché sei in combutta coi nazisti? -  
\- Professor Jones! Ma cosa diavolo sta dicendo?! - Gridò Eudial, furiosa. - E' cieco forse?! Non vede che lo hanno colpito al braccio?! -  
Indy guardò meglio e si accorse che effettivamente il francese aveva la manica del vestito bagnata di sangue.  
\- René, stai bene? - Chiese Eudial, preoccupata guardando la macchia che si allargava lentamente sulla stoffa.  
\- Non è niente, mi ha solo sfiorato, non preoccuparti. -  
Eudial guardò con odio la macchina dei nazisti che si avvicinava sempre di più: ormai mancava poco all'aeroporto, poteva già vederlo in lontananza, ma se non fossero riusciti a fermare i tedeschi, probabilmente sarebbero stati uccisi prima di raggiungerlo.  
Un altro proiettile mandò in briciole il parabrezza anteriore, mancando di poco la testa di Indiana Jones e l'auto sbandò di nuovo: era evidente che Belloq faticava a guidare con un braccio ferito.  
\- René, lascia il volante a Jones. -  
\- Sto bene, ce la faccio. - Protestò il francese.  
\- Vuoi farci ammazzare tutti? Mi serve che l'auto sia stabile. -  
I tre uomini la guardarono perplessi.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare? - Chiese Belloq, ma lasciò la guida dell'auto a Indy.  
Eudial si chinò a frugare sotto al sedile e ne estrasse una sacca di stoffa che si mise a tracolla, poi aprì una portiera.  
\- Sistemare quei nazisti. - Rispose, iniziando ad arrampicarsi sul tetto dell'auto.  
Le pallottole le sibilarono accanto, ma Eudial usò il suo potere come uno scudo per deviarle quel tanto che bastava per non essere colpita.  
Si mise in ginocchio sul tetto e infilò una mano nella sacca di tela, estraendone uno strano oggetto simile a un'arma da fuoco, ma composto dagli oggetti più disparati: forchette incastrate a formare una specie di gabbia sulla punta, lattine vuote di cibo in scatola unite a formare il corpo principale, alcuni rubinetti da lavandino e una bottiglia di vetro colma di un liquido rosato.  
Eudial mirò alla strada davanti all'auto dei tedeschi e i rubinetti iniziarono a spruzzare il liquido rosa sull'asfalto, poi le punte delle forchette iniziarono a brillare di luce azzurra, concentrando l'energia in un fascio che colpì la pozza di liquido, facendola incendiare.  
La ragazza lasciò cadere l'arma ormai scarica e inutilizzabile e constatò con sollievo che i nazisti erano stati costretti a frenare per evitare le fiamme.  
Tornò agilmente all'interno dell'abitacolo e sorrise a Belloq e ai due Jones.  
\- Cos'era quella roba? - Chiese il francese.  
\- Niente di speciale, una cosa che avevo costruito mentre eri impegnato a studiare gli appunti del Graal. Purtroppo non avevo molto materiale a disposizione, non li rallenterà a lungo. -  
Il suono di uno sparo in lontananza sembrò sottolineare le sue parole.  
\- Ormai ci siamo! - Disse Indy, mentre superavano i cancelli dell'aeroporto. Arrestò l'auto vicino all'hangar e aprì la portiera. - Nascondetevi mentre io parlo col proprietario. -  
Indiana Jones sparì di corsa dentro l'edificio e Belloq ed Eudial guidarono Henry Jones al riparo dietro a un cumulo di rottami e pezzi di ricambio ammucchiati in un angolo dell'hangar.  
Prima di entrare, Eudial si voltò a guardare la strada e scorse l'auto dei nazisti che si avvicinava. Avevano solo pochi minuti prima di essere raggiunti e sperò che Indiana Jones fosse molto convincente e riuscisse a procurarsi in fretta un aereo.  
Poco dopo Indy corse verso di loro chiamandoli, mentre un bimotore usciva dall'hangar e si avviava lentamente verso la pista.  
\- Correte, presto! Dobbiamo decollare subito! - Indy prese il padre per un braccio e lo guidò verso l'aereo senza badare alle proteste dell'uomo, seguito poco dopo da Eudial e Belloq.  
Mentre correvano lungo la pista, la macchina dei nazisti li raggiunse, riuscendo a tagliare loro la strada.  
Il tedesco biondo scese dall'auto, puntando una pistola in direzione di Belloq, mentre i suoi scagnozzi tenevano sotto tiro Eudial.  
La ragazza vide che Indy e suo padre avevano quasi raggiunto l'aereo fermo sulla pista col motore acceso.  
Indiana Jones costrinse Henry a salire, poi si voltò a guardare indietro, chiaramente indeciso su cosa fare.  
Di certo Belloq non avrebbe esitato ad abbandonarlo al suo destino se le rispettive posizioni fossero state invertite e poi lui non poteva mettere in pericolo suo padre per aiutare un nemico, ma lasciare che il francese e la ragazza venissero uccisi dai nazisti senza fare nulla, gli sembrava profondamente sbagliato.  
Il capo dei nazisti si avvicinò a Belloq e lo colpì al volto col calcio della pistola.  
\- Finalmente ho il piacere di incontrarla, _herr_ Belloq, anche se tale piacere sarà soltanto mio, temo. Il _führer_ non è affatto contento di quello che è successo all'Arca dell'Alleanza, lo sa? Portare il suo corpo a Berlino mi procurerà una promozione. -  
\- Se mi uccidete, non scoprirete mai quello che so. Non troverete mai quello che state cercando. -  
Il tedesco scoppiò a ridere e gli premette la canna della pistola sulla fronte.  
\- Bel tentativo, ma credo proprio che lei non sappia niente, altrimenti non sarebbe andato a cercare _herr_ Jones. -  
Fece cenno ad alcuni dei suoi uomini di fermare l'aereo e tre di loro presero l'auto e partirono lungo la pista.  
Indy gridò al pilota di decollare, ma non salì sull'aereo: non gli importava di Belloq, ma non avrebbe lasciato i nazisti liberi di fare quello che volevano e poi doveva a tutti i costi impedire che catturassero suo padre.  
Estrasse la pistola e mirò all'auto che si avvicinava.


	13. Twin Lights

**Un aeroporto privato vicino a Princeton - 1936**

Eudial guardò con orrore l'uomo che puntava la pistola alla testa di Belloq e tentò di divincolarsi, ma i tedeschi che la tenevano ferma le impedirono di muoversi.  
Sapeva di dover agire in fretta o sarebbe stato troppo tardi, ma non era certa che il suo potere sarebbe stato sufficiente a neutralizzare quattro uomini armati.  
Lacrime di rabbia le affiorarono sulle ciglia nel vedere il nazista biondo che si divertiva a deridere Belloq, prolungando l'attimo prima di premere il grilletto per assaporare meglio il gusto di quella tortura psicologica.  
Eudial si sentiva bruciare di odio verso quell'uomo e di frustrazione per la propria impotenza.  
Chiuse gli occhi, decisa a tentare il tutto per tutto attaccando con il poco potere che aveva, e all'improvviso la sua ira si concentrò in un unico punto al centro del suo cuore, colmandola di luce e di forza.  
Sentì le mani dei soldati che la lasciavano andare di colpo e le loro grida di dolore e aprì gli occhi, stupita.  
I tedeschi si contorcevano a terra con le mani e i volti ustionati e intorno a lei tutto era avvolto da una fiamma di luce candida.  
Il capo dei nazisti la guardava sgomento e Belloq ne approfittò per reagire e riuscì a disarmarlo.  
Lo colpì alla testa col calcio della pistola e lo guardò crollare a terra svenuto, poi si voltò verso Eudial: il corpo della ragazza era avvolto da una luce splendente che bruciava ogni cosa intorno a lei, ma che non la scottava.  
Poco lontano, l'auto dei tedeschi aveva rinunciato a seguire l'aereo e stava tornando indietro per soccorrere il nazista biondo.  
Indiana Jones correva lungo la pista, facendo segno a Belloq di sbrigarsi perché l'aereo stava partendo.  
Il francese tese una mano a Eudial, guardandola affascinato, ma la ragazza fece un passo indietro, spaventata.  
\- Non avvicinarti! Ti brucerai! -  
Eudial era terrorizzata, non aveva idea da dove provenisse la luce che la avvolgeva e aveva paura di poter fare male a Belloq come era successo ai nazisti. Quello non era il suo potere, era qualcosa di sovrannaturale e terribile.  
Belloq non arretrò. Non sapeva da dove venisse tanta sicurezza, ma era assolutamente certo che quella luce non gli avrebbe fatto nulla di male.  
Raggiunse Eudial e le strinse una mano. Per un attimo la luce avvolse completamente anche lui, trapassando ogni cellula del suo corpo, poi si spense e svanì nel nulla, lasciando illesi sia lui che Eudial.  
Belloq attirò a sé la ragazza e la strinse forte fra le braccia per il sollievo di vedere che stava bene, poi la lasciò andare vedendo che l'auto dei nazisti era vicina.  
\- Ora dobbiamo salire sull'aereo, vieni. -  
Continuò a stringerle la mano ed entrambi corsero verso Indiana Jones.

**Tokyo - 1994**

Usagi schivò un attacco gettandosi di lato, ma la demone la incalzò subito, tentando di colpirla di nuovo.  
Poco lontano, Mimete, la nuova nemica che aveva sostituito Eudial, rideva stupidamente e scattava foto al corpo privo di sensi del cantante che aveva attaccato.  
Sailor Moon sperò che le sue compagne riuscissero a distrarre la demone, ma con un gemito si accorse che il mostro era riuscito a immobilizzarle tutte.  
Ora era sola e la vita delle sue amiche e della vittima dipendevano esclusivamente da lei: anche se il nemico era più forte di lei, non poteva arrendersi.  
Prese lo scettro, preparandosi ad affrontare la demone e scagliò un attacco, ma il mostro continuò ad avanzare indisturbato.  
"E' la fine..." Pensò Usagi, spaventata, ma raccolse tutte le sue forze per un ultimo tentativo e improvvisamente la luce divampò in lei, illuminando la sua anima e il suo corpo.  
La demone tentò di fermarsi, colta di sorpresa, ma era troppo tardi e le fiamme candide che avvolgevano Sailor Moon la raggiunsero, divorando completamente il suo corpo.  
Il cristallo del cuore rimase a galleggiare in aria nel punto dove era scomparsa la demone, ma Mimete non fece alcun tentativo di riprenderlo: terrorizzata, scappò via.  
Usagi chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare dalla luce: era la stessa che aveva sentito per un attimo qualche giorno prima, ma non sapeva da dove provenisse.  
Era calda e confortante, quasi soffice e la riempiva di gioia.  
Con un soffio di rimpianto, la ragazza si accorse che la luce iniziava ad attenuarsi, a scivolare via dal suo corpo e dalla sua anima, dolcemente, ma in modo inesorabile.  
Un attimo prima che sparisse, le sembrò di cogliere un'eco di quella luce, lontanissima e irraggiungibile nel cuore di qualcun altro e quella persona ne era spaventata.  
Poi tutto scomparve e Usagi sospirò, tornando a guardarsi intorno.  
\- Eudial... - Sussurrò tra sé. - Era davvero Eudial? -

**Un aereo in volo sull'Oceano Atlantico - 1936**

\- Cosa è successo? Cos'era quella luce? - Indiana Jones guardò la sagoma di Eudial avvolta in una coperta e rannicchiata su uno dei sedili in fondo all'aereo, ma Belloq si mise tra lui e la ragazza.  
\- Lasciala stare, è spaventata e sfinita. Ha bisogno di riposare. -  
\- Ma hai visto anche tu cosa ha fatto, ti è sembrata una cosa normale? -  
Belloq lo guardò negli occhi, serio, e, per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, Indy lo trovò sincero.  
\- Io so che mi ha salvato la vita, Jones, e nessuno ha mai fatto una cosa del genere per me. Non ho la più pallida idea di come ci sia riuscita, ma non mi importa, mi fido di lei. -  
\- Junior! Ora lascia stare quella povera ragazza, non vedi com'è pallida? - Intervenne Henry, alzando la testa dal suo diario. - Lasciatela dormire tranquilla. Signor Belloq, mi faccia vedere la sua trascrizione del Codice del Graal, se non sbaglio mi stava dicendo di aver notato delle piccole differenze rispetto alla mia copia... -  
Belloq prese dalla tasca un fascio di foglio spiegazzati e li porse al professore.  
Prendendoli, Henry Jones notò il sangue ormai quasi secco che macchiava la manica della giacca del francese.  
\- Oh, ma lei sanguina.... Non dovrebbe trascurare le ferite, potrebbero infettarsi. -  
Belloq, si guardò il braccio, stupito.  
Tutto quello che era successo gli aveva fatto dimenticare di essere stato colpito e la ferita non gli faceva più male.  
Probabilmente non era nulla di grave, ma aveva sanguinato parecchio e avrebbe fatto bene a dare ascolto al consiglio del padre di Indiana Jones.  
Se i nazisti gli stavano dando la caccia, e ora che avevano assistito a quello che aveva fatto Eudial non avrebbero dato loro tregua, non poteva permettersi di indebolirsi per un graffio trascurato.  
Recuperò il kit di pronto soccorso dell'aereo, si sfilò la giacca e arrotolò la manica della camicia per controllare la ferita, ma, una volta pulito dal sangue, il suo braccio era perfettamente integro.  
Incredulo, Belloq si sfiorò la pelle con una mano, chiedendosi se aveva soltanto immaginato di essere stato colpito, ma ricordava benissimo il dolore e poi il sangue sui suoi vestiti era una prova inequivocabile.  
Si toccò il viso, pensando a quando il nazista lo aveva colpito col calcio della pistola, ma anche lì non sentiva male, nè gonfiore.  
\- Jones?! - Sia Indy che Henry, lo guardarono. - Ho lividi o ferite in faccia? -  
\- No, direi di no. - Disse Henry. - Perchè me lo chiede? -  
\- Deve essere stata Eudial... - Belloq disse senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare. - Quella luce abbagliante deve aver curato le mie ferite... -  
Ripensò a quando aveva incontrato la ragazza e improvvisamente fu certo che anche in quell'occasione era stata Eudial a guarirlo.  
Guardò la giovane che dormiva sul sedile e si chiese quanti altri misteri fossero racchiusi in lei.  
Era strano, pensò, quegli arcani poteri erano riusciti a salvare tutti loro, eppure ai suoi occhi la facevano apparire più fragile e vulnerabile.  
Sedette accanto a lei e le sistemò meglio la coperta.  
L'avrebbe protetta a ogni costo, decise in quel momento, sorprendendosi lui stesso: per anni aveva pensato soltanto a sé e non era abituato a preoccuparsi per qualcun altro.  
\- E' curioso... - Disse Henry Jones, distogliendolo da quei pensieri. - Curare malattie e ferite e donare l'immortalità è proprio una delle caratteristiche del Santo Graal... -


	14. I'm Not Afraid of You

**Venezia - 1936**

\- Ah, Venezia! - Indiana Jones esclamò soddisfatto scendendo dal traghetto che dall'aeroporto li aveva portati nel cuore della città italiana.  
\- E' un posto incantevole, non trovi anche tu, Junior? -  
\- Io mi chiamo Indiana! - Protestò Indy.  
\- Quello era il nome del cane. Io mi rifiuto di chiamare mio figlio col nome di un animale. -  
Indiana fulminò il padre con lo sguardo e si aspettò i commenti beffardi di Belloq, ma il francese non disse nulla.  
Forse non aveva sentito, pensò Indy con sollievo, oppure era davvero preoccupato per la ragazza dai capelli rossi.  
Eudial aveva dormito profondamente per quasi tutto il viaggio, e quando si era svegliata si era tenuta a distanza da tutti, quasi senza parlare ed evitando di guardarli negli occhi.  
Ora li seguiva in silenzio, come un automa, senza neanche guardarsi intorno.  
Belloq le prese una mano e si fermò, restando indietro insieme a lei.  
La ragazza sembrò svegliarsi dal torpore in cui era scivolata dopo l'attacco dei tedeschi. Guardò Indiana Jones e il padre che si allontanavano, incerta, ma Belloq le fece cenno di non preoccuparsi.  
\- Li raggiungeremo più tardi, ora vieni con me. -  
La fece salire su una gondola e disse al barcaiolo di continuare a girare per Venezia fino a nuovo ordine e di non disturbarli mentre parlavano.  
Il gondoliere sorrise con l'aria complice di chi è abituato a situazioni simili e iniziò a remare, spingendo l'imbarcazione con un lungo palo.  
Per un po' nessuno dei due parlò, poi Belloq cercò lo sguardo di Eudial, ma la ragazza teneva la testa china.  
\- Qual è il problema, Eudial? -  
Eudial non rispose.  
\- E' quella luce? - La mano della ragazza tremò nella sua e quel brivido fu la conferma che Belloq aveva centrato il problema.  
\- Ti ha fatto male? Sei ferita? - Le chiese, preoccupato.  
La vide scuotere la testa, il viso sempre nascosto dai capelli color sangue.  
\- Allora cosa è successo? Cosa ti sta facendo soffrire? -  
Intravide il luccichio di una lacrima che le scivolava lungo la guancia e per un attimo desiderò di non aver parlato, ma sapeva di dover arrivare al cuore del problema, altrimenti le cose sarebbero solo peggiorate.  
\- E' questo il punto, René. - Sussurrò Eudial dopo un po', la voce rotta dal pianto. - Non hai visto quello che è successo?! Li ho bruciati, probabilmente li ho anche uccisi e tu mi chiedi qual è il problema?! -  
\- Ho visto che mi hai salvato la vita. Se non fosse stato per te a quest'ora io sarei morto. -  
\- Avrei potuto farti del male. Non so cosa sia successo, non avevo il minimo controllo su quella luce e non ho la minima idea di cosa possa essere e da dove provenga... Potevi esserci tu al posto di quei nazisti. -  
Belloq le mise una mano sulla guancia e la costrinse dolcemente ad alzare il viso. Con l'altra mano le asciugò le lacrime.  
\- Quella luce mi ha già toccato, non ricordi? Quando ho stretto la tua mano, ha attraversato il mio corpo dalla testa ai piedi e non mi ha ferito in alcun modo, anzi mi ha curato. Guarda, - si arrotolò la manica della camicia per mostrarle il braccio - nemmeno un graffio. Eppure mi avevano sparato. -  
Eudial gli sfiorò la pelle, incredula.  
\- Sono davvero stata io a guarirti? -  
\- Certo. Anche se sospetto che non sia stata la prima volta. - Belloq sorrise toccandosi appena il fianco. - Sull'isola avevo ferite molto più gravi, vero? -  
\- In quel caso è stato diverso! Il potere che ho usato quella volta è sempre stato parte di me. Infatti non ho potuto fare tantissimo, non è mai stato molto potente. Ma quella luce... quella luce è una cosa estranea, non mi appartiene e non so gestirla... Ed è molto più forte di quanto non sia io, potrebbe travolgermi e distruggere tutto... -  
Belloq la guardò, un po' sorpreso dalla sua ammissione ed Eudial tornò a distogliere lo sguardo.  
\- Ora ti faccio paura, vero? Pensi che sia un mostro? -  
Il francese scoppiò a ridere apertamente e lei lo guardò, stupita.  
\- Che hai ora?! - Gli chiese, seccata. - Non mi sembra che ci sia nulla da ridere! -  
\- Perdonami, _chérie_ , ma quello che hai detto è troppo divertente! Come potresti mai farmi paura? -  
Eudial si finse offesa, ma nel suo cuore gli era grata per quelle parole. Quello che era successo continuava a spaventarla, ma il comportamento di Belloq l'aveva rassicurata ed era felice che non la considerasse un fenomeno da baraccone ora che sapeva dei suoi poteri.  
\- Dovresti temermi, invece. - Gli rispose con un tono falsamente minaccioso.  
\- Se dovessi avere paura di te per un po' di luce, cosa dovrei fare quando troveremo il Graal? -  
\- Se lo troveremo. -  
Belloq sorrise. Il gondoliere continuava a remare lungo i canali di Venezia, apparentemente ignaro dei loro discorsi. Belloq si chiese se avesse sentito quello che si erano detti e pensò che, se lo aveva fatto, doveva considerarli due pazzi furiosi.  
L'idea lo fece scoppiare nuovamente a ridere, ma fu Eudial a guardarlo come se fosse matto.  
\- Ora che ti prende? -  
\- Niente, niente, _chérie_. Piuttosto dimmi, ti piace Venezia? -  
Con un gesto naturale le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e la attirò più vicina a lui. Eudial si lasciò abbracciare, leggermente sorpresa, e gli appoggiò il capo sulla spalla. Quell'abbraccio la faceva sentire protetta e rilassata e, per la prima volta da quando erano arrivati, si guardò davvero intorno e si permise di ammirare i palazzi decorati come merletti preziosi che si specchiavano sull'acqua dei canali accesa di rosso dal tramonto.  
\- E' stupenda. - Disse. - Davvero meravigliosa. -  
“Anche tu.” Pensò Belloq, ma non disse nulla.


	15. The Light in His Eyes

**Venezia - 1936**

Henry Jones confrontò accuratamente gli appunti di Belloq con i propri, cercando di capire il significato delle lievi differenze che c'erano tra le due copie del testo, sempre che che ce ne fosse uno.  
Era ancora molto presto e la città era ancora silenziosa, quasi congelata nella luce rosa dell'alba, ma Henry era sveglio già da un po'.  
Per tutta la vita aveva cercato il Santo Graal, inseguendo un mito probabilmente irraggiungibile, ma quel nuovo mistero, quelle piccole diversità tra due copie dello stesso libro, lo incuriosiva enormemente.  
Certo, potevano essere errori dell'amanuense che aveva copiato il codice, ma non si trattava di semplici errori od omissioni. Il testo era stato copiato fedelmente, con una scrupolosità quasi eccessiva che aveva portato a riprodurre anche errori, cancellature e imperfezioni, eppure alcune parole erano state sostituite con sinonimi.  
Non poteva essere un caso, ma una scelta precisa che significava qualcosa, ma cosa? Il professore si chiese se la copia caduta nelle mani dei nazisti presentasse le stesse differenze.  
Seduto a un tavolino sulla terrazza dell'hotel, esaminò per l'ennesima volta gli appunti di Belloq e annuì approvando la precisione del francese. Belloq gli aveva detto di essere stato costretto a copiare il testo in fretta, ma aveva comunque cercato di essere il più fedele possibile al testo originale.  
Henry si chiese perché Junior odiasse tanto il collega: a lui sembrava un archeologo competente e quando si era presentato a casa sua per chiedergli aiuto con il Graal, si era comportato cortesemente.  
La ragazza che era insieme a Belloq, poi, lo incuriosiva moltissimo. Non aveva mai conosciuto una donna simile a lei e si chiese cosa la avesse afflitta il giorno prima.  
Un'ombra oscurò i fogli sul tavolino e Henry sollevò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti Eudial, come evocata dai suoi pensieri.  
\- Buongiorno professor Jones. Vuole una mela? - La ragazza gli rivolse un sorriso caldo porgendogli uno dei due frutti che aveva in mano, poi sedette accanto a lui e addentò l'altro.  
\- Grazie. Non riesce a dormire? -  
\- Già. Ho dormito per tutto il viaggio e ora non ho più sonno. E poi è tutto così tranquillo a quest'ora... -  
\- Infatti è uno dei momenti migliori per concentrarsi. - Henry indicò i fogli con un cenno ed Eudial lo guardò, con un'espressione dispiaciuta.  
\- Oh! La sto disturbando?! Mi dispiace! -  
Fece per alzarsi, ma il professore la trattenne con un sorriso.  
\- Una bella donna non disturba mai, signorina. -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Mi fa arrossire, professor Jones. Ma mi dica, come mai siamo venuti a Venezia? E' qui il Graal? -  
\- Secondo le mie ricerche, i templari che avevano l'incarico di proteggere il calice sono passati da qui e forse uno di loro è stato sepolto a Venezia. Se potessimo trovare la sua tomba, forse ci fornirebbe un indizio sul luogo dove è nascosto il Graal. Guardi... -  
Lo studioso tirò fuori di tasca un diario con la copertina di cuoio e l'aria consunta e lo sfogliò, mostrandole alcune illustrazioni antiche che aveva copiato su quelle pagine ingiallite nel corso di tutta la sua vita.  
\- Non dire altro, papà. - Henry ed Eudial si voltarono a guardare Indy che era arrivato alle loro spalle. - Non ti conviene. -  
\- Cosa vuoi dire, Junior?! -  
\- Voglio dire: dai abbastanza informazioni a Belloq e lo vedrai filarsela con il Graal dopo aver sfruttato le tue fatiche, probabilmente dopo averti messo alle calcagna i nazisti per impedirti di seguirlo. Non devi fidarti assolutamente di lui. -  
\- Ma se i nazisti stavano per ucciderlo! Che ci creda o no questa volta siete dalla stessa parte. - Intervenne Eudial, ma Indy scosse la testa.  
\- Ho i miei dubbi che Belloq voglia portare il Graal in un museo. -  
Eudial lo guardò, incerta. In effetti non si era mai chiesta cosa ne sarebbe stato del calice una volta trovato. Se avesse potuto lei lo avrebbe usato per tornare nel futuro, ma Eudial non ci aveva mai creduto sul serio e non aveva mai pensato a chiedere a Belloq perché lo stesse cercando.  
Era per il potere? Era per lo stesso motivo che lo aveva spinto ad aprire l'Arca dell'Alleanza e che aveva indotto lei a combattere contro le sailor?  
Ora le sembrava tutto così futile e distante...  
Davvero aveva desiderato contribuire a portare la distruzione nel mondo?  
Davvero voleva cancellare dalla faccia della Terra i delicati palazzi di Venezia e le notti stellate di Marrakech solo per avere un elogio da parte del professor Tomoe e forse una promozione? Era per questo che voleva tornare al suo tempo?  
All'improvviso si rese conto che non era così, non più.  
Avrebbe usato il potere del Grail per difendere quel pianeta che stava iniziando ad amare, avrebbe impedito l'avvento del Silenzio, per questo si sarebbe impegnata a trovare il calice.  
\- Vedi? - Proseguì Indy, ignaro dei suoi pensieri. - Nemmeno tu ne sei convinta. Non so cosa ti abbia detto Belloq, ma se fossi in te io farei molta attenzione. E' pericoloso. -  
\- Professor Jones, cosa le fa pensare che io abbia bisogno di essere protetta? - Gli rispose vivacemente Eudial. - Forse non se ne è accorto, ma è di me che dovreste avere paura. Io sono molto più pericolosa di René, glielo assicuro. -  
Indy sorrise appena. D'accordo, aveva visto anche lui quella strana luce che aveva fermato i nazisti, ma stentava a credere che quella ragazza potesse costituire davvero un pericolo.  
Probabilmente era soltanto un'abile illusionista ed era riuscita a imbrogliare sia i tedeschi che Belloq in qualche modo.  
Indy sorrise al pensiero che una volta tanto fosse il francese a essere la vittima di un qualche raggiro. Quella ragazza era furba, pensò, ma lui non ci sarebbe cascato.  
\- Scommetto che Jones ti sta parlando male di me, _chérie_. - Belloq raggiunse Eudial e si fermò alle sue spalle, indugiando per un attimo a sfiorarle un braccio in una carezza leggera.  
La ragazza gli sorrise.  
\- Solo perché non hai sentito le cose orribili su di te che gli ho raccontato io. - Scherzò Eudial, poi tornò seria. - Il professor Jones mi stava parlando delle sue ricerche poco fa. -  
\- Aveva ragione, ci sono differenze tra i due testi. - Intervenne Henry rivolto al francese, ignorando completamente l'avvertimento di Indy. - Guardi, ho trascritto le parti diverse e ho sottolineato le parole cambiate. -  
Belloq avvicinò una sedia al tavolino e sedette per guardare i fogli appoggiati sul piano.  
\- Deve esserci un significato. Non può essere casuale... Ma cosa vuol dire? -  
Anche Indy si chinò sui fogli, interessato suo malgrado, ma nemmeno lui riusciva a capire il senso di quei cambiamenti.  
Eudial osservò i tre studiosi sorridendo fra sé: di fronte a quel mistero dal passato sembravano aver momentaneamente dimenticato i loro attriti.  
Avrebbe voluto aiutarli anche lei, ma non sapeva nulla di archeologia e anche di storia umana conosceva solo quelle poche cose che Tomoe aveva raccontato alle Witches 5 durante il loro addestramento.  
Eudial sospettava che molti di quei fatti non fossero avvenuti esattamente come il Professor Tomoe aveva detto, ma che fossero adattati e modificati per convincerle a distruggere il pianeta senza esitare.  
Eudial si alzò in piedi e Belloq la guardò.  
\- Dove vai? -  
\- In biblioteca. Qui non posso fare granché per aiutarvi, vi distrarrei soltanto. Voglio leggere un po'. Ci sono talmente tante cose che non conosco... -  
\- Vengo con te. Potrebbero esserci nazisti in giro. -  
\- Non ne ho visto neanche uno. Resta qui e scopri dov'è il Graal, non voglio intralciare il tuo lavoro. -  
\- Ma... -  
\- Starò attenta, promesso. - Lo zittì Eudial e corse via prima prima che potesse seguirla.  
La compagnia di Belloq le avrebbe fatto piacere, certo, ma aveva visto la luce che si era accesa negli occhi dell'archeologo mentre esaminava gli appunti del professor Jones e non voleva rovinare la sua concentrazione. Lei non aveva nulla che la appassionasse così tanto e un po' lo invidiava per questo.  
Non le importava quello che diceva Indiana Jones, lei era certa che, quali che fossero le intenzioni di Belloq sul Graal, ciò che lo spingeva a cercarlo non era il gretto interesse, ma quella passione che gli illuminava gli occhi di fronte ai misteri del passato.  
“Jones si crede tanto migliore, ma in fondo lui e René sono molto simili.” Pensò con un sorriso divertito mentre entrava in biblioteca.


	16. Eternal Life

**Berlino - 1936**

L'uomo biondo si mosse sulla scomoda sedia, a disagio. Stava attendendo da ore, ma il _führer_ non sembrava avere alcuna fretta di riceverlo.  
Anche il Maggiore Hunde non era particolarmente ansioso di incontrare Hitler. Di sicuro lo aveva deluso facendosi sfuggire il francese e il professor Jones da sotto il naso, ma sperava che le notizie che gli portava sarebbero bastate a compensare il suo disappunto.  
Certo il Graal conteneva la promessa della vita eterna, ma avrebbe potuto essere solo un mito, la ragazza invece...  
Hunde aveva visto il suo potere con i propri occhi, quella luce abbagliante che aveva carbonizzato i suo soldati. Quella donna era una vera e propria arma, una creatura da catturare e assoggettare alla volontà del _führer_. Il francese aveva causato la perdita dell'Arca dell'Alleanza, ma adesso la ragazza avrebbe potuto sostituirla degnamente.  
Alla testa di un esercito, avrebbe annientato qualunque nemico.  
Il Maggiore sogghignò: avrebbe convinto Hitler a catturarla.

**Tokyo - 1994**

Usagi guardò la pioggia che batteva sui vetri senza sosta e sospirò.  
Le cose andavano male, sempre peggio. Dopo quell'unica volta, la luce che era nata nel suo cuore e aveva annientato la demone non era più tornata.  
L'ultima battaglia contro Mimete era stata durissima e le sue compagne erano state ferite. Alla fine erano riuscite a impedire che la demone portasse via il cristallo del cuore della vittima, ma a un prezzo altissimo: Ami era stata ricoverata in ospedale priva di sensi e non si era ancora svegliata e le ferite di Rei e Makoto avrebbero impedito alle due ragazze di combattere per parecchio tempo.  
Usagi si rifiutava di abbandonare la speranza, ma temeva che la battaglia successiva sarebbe stata troppo dura per loro, che non sarebbero riuscite a salvare la prossima vittima e a difendere la Terra.  
Dov'era il Grail? Era sua la luce che le aveva dato forza quella volta? E cosa c'entrava Eudial? Perché aveva avuto la netta sensazione di averla sentita in mezzo a tutto quel potere?  
Secondo Setsuna, Eudial era morta, ma Usagi era certa che fosse da qualche parte e che prima o poi sarebbe tornata. Quello che non sapeva spiegarsi era la strana convinzione che la sua avversaria fosse tanto importante e che il suo ritorno avrebbe dato una svolta decisiva alla battaglia.  
Perché le importava tanto? Si chiese. In fondo Eudial era quasi riuscita a uccidere Haruka e Michiru ed era una loro nemica, se fosse davvero tornata avrebbe potuto aiutare Mimete a distruggere il mondo.  
Usagi sospirò di nuovo e appoggiò la fronte al vetro della finestra.

**Venezia - 1936**

Eudial chiuse l'ultimo dei pesanti volumi accatastati sul tavolo davanti a lei e si massaggiò le palpebre per dare sollievo agli occhi stanchi. Aveva letto ininterrottamente per ore, cercando di imparare quanto più possibile sulla storia della Terra.  
Ovviamente quei libri non dicevano ancora nulla sulla Seconda Guerra Mondiale e sui nazisti, era ancora troppo presto, ma da quello che aveva visto fino ad allora non faticava a credere che quello che il professor Tomoe le aveva raccontato fosse la verità.  
Alcuni degli avvenimenti descritti nei libri erano diversi da quello che diceva Tomoe, esagerati, ma altri erano identici.  
Eudial pensò che se due versioni di uno stesso fatto erano completamente diverse una delle due doveva essere falsa, ma se più fonti riportavano la stessa cosa, allora probabilmente doveva essere la verità.  
\- Ma certo! - Gridò all'improvviso, attirandosi gli sguardi infastiditi dei presenti e un'occhiataccia dal bibliotecario.  
Si affrettò a restituire i libri che aveva preso in prestito e uscì di corsa dalla biblioteca, precipitandosi in albergo.  
I due Jones e Belloq stavano ancora esaminando e confrontando i due testi. Padre e figlio stavano di nuovo discutendo tra loro mentre il francese osservava con aria accigliata la lista delle parole diverse che aveva trascritto su un foglio di carta.  
Eudial corse da lui e Belloq alzò lo sguardo dagli appunti per sorriderle.  
\- Bentornata. Non hai avuto problemi, vero? -  
\- Nemmeno uno. In compenso ho avuto un'idea. Avete già trovato la chiave del codice? -  
\- Purtroppo no. - Rispose Henry Jones scuotendo la testa. - Proprio non capisco il motivo di questa variante. -  
\- Forse non c'è un motivo! - Disse, Eudial. - Forse non dobbiamo guardare le parole diverse, ma quelle rimaste uguali! -  
Tre paia di occhi la fissarono attoniti, poi Henry Jones afferrò i fogli con le copie del testo e cancellò le parole e le frasi diverse.  
\- Ha senso! _“Fratello, riposa in pace nel palazzo di Dio e della ragione. La luce sacra rivela la strada con la voce dei Numeri.”_ \- Disse il professore, eccitato. - Era così ovvio che nessuno ci aveva pensato! Complimenti signorina, ha avuto l'idea giusta! -  
\- Ma cosa significa? - Chiese Eudial perplessa.  
\- Il palazzo di Dio potrebbe essere una chiesa... - Disse Belloq, riflettendo ad alta voce. - Ma il resto non lo capisco. Forse sarà più chiaro una volta che avremo trovato il luogo giusto... -  
\- Andiamo a cercarlo, allora! - Propose Eudial, ma Indy scosse la testa, guardando minacciosamente Belloq.  
\- Non ti permetterò di mettere in pericolo le nostre vite né di rubare il Graal, stavolta. -  
\- Mi offendi, Jones. - Belloq lo guardò con un'espressione ostentatamente innocente e falsamente addolorata. - Davvero credi che potrei fare una cosa del genere? -  
\- Lo hai già fatto. Più volte. -  
\- Ops, vero. Dimenticavo che spesso ciò che si trova nelle tue mani ha un'ostinata tendenza a finire nelle mie. - Disse con aria disinvolta, prendendolo in giro, poi liquidò la questione con un gesto annoiato. - Ma non temere, stavolta otterrai il tuo prezioso gingillo da esibire in un polveroso museo. -  
\- Scommetto che avevi detto la stessa cosa ai nazisti a proposito dell'Arca. -  
\- Chissà, Jones, chissà. Ma dimmi, quali sono le _tue_ intenzioni? Perché ti interessa tanto il Graal? Cosa ti renderebbe tanto più degno di me di ottenerlo? -  
Henry Jones si alzò, chiudendo il suo diario con un gesto irritato.  
\- Quello che non capite è che la cosa importante non è trovare il Graal. E' la ricerca che conta. -

**Venezia - 1936 - qualche giorno dopo**

Eudial esaminò accuratamente gli affreschi seminascosti in una delle nicchie della chiesa e scosse la testa in direzione di Belloq.  
\- Non ci vedo nulla di insolito. -  
L'archeologo si appoggiò a una delle colonne.  
\- Probabilmente non è nemmeno questa. Mi chiedo se quello che stiamo cercando sia davvero in una chiesa, ormai dovremmo averle controllate tutte. -  
Uscirono dall'edificio e sedettero ai tavolini di un caffè.  
\- Senti, René... - Eudial esitò, incerta.  
\- Dimmi. -  
L'archeologo la guardò, curioso e lei sparò la domanda che la tormentava da qualche tempo.  
\- Perché vuoi trovare il Graal? -  
\- Stai pensando a quello che ha detto Jones? Credi che lo voglia per venderlo? _Chérie_ , voglio solo trovarlo, vedere com'è. Certo, se davvero potesse donare la vita eterna non mi dispiacerebbe provarlo. Non lo faresti anche tu? -  
\- Non lo so... -  
\- Andiamo, pensa solo a quanto c'è da vedere al mondo! Una vita sola non basta. Chiunque lo farebbe. -  
\- Non hai tutti i torti, in effetti. -  
Belloq sollevò il bicchiere.  
\- Allora brindiamo alla vita eterna. Prima o poi berremo insieme dal Graal, te lo prometto. E poi Jones sarà libero di metterlo in un museo. -  
Eudial ridacchiò alzando il bicchiere a toccare quello del francese.  
\- Alla vita eterna allora. A proposito di Jones, eccoli che arrivano. A giudicare dalla loro espressione nemmeno loro hanno trovato la chiesa giusta. -


	17. Run, Run, as Far as You Can

**Venezia - 1936**

Indy guardò con irritazione Belloq che sedeva tranquillamente ai tavolini di un bar, come se non avesse una sola preoccupazione al mondo: lo stesso atteggiamento irritante di suo padre che ammirava placidamente ogni chiesa che visitavano.  
Indy invece era ansioso di trovare il Graal, o almeno una traccia e temeva che i nazisti potessero rintracciarli anche a Venezia.  
Come a conferma dei suoi timori, un motoscafo nero arrivò ad alta velocità, percorrendo il canale nella loro direzione. Indy riconobbe l'uomo biondo che era a capo del gruppo di nazisti che li aveva attaccati a Princeton e si preparò a estrarre la pistola, ma l'imbarcazione li superò senza fermarsi e puntò dritta in direzione di Belloq e di Eudial. 

Belloq vide il motoscafo che si avvicinava e balzò in piedi, afferrando Eudial per un braccio e tirandola indietro, più lontana dall'acqua e dalla barca.  
Era strano che avessero ignorato Henry Jones, pensò mentre correva lungo la strada insieme alla ragazza, cercando disperatamente un vicolo che permettesse loro di allontanarsi dal motoscafo. Questo poteva significare solo una cosa: il Graal non era più la priorità dei nazisti.  
Ora volevano Eudial dopo aver visto i suoi poteri, ma lui non lo avrebbe mai permesso.  
Udì il rumore di uno sparo e il sibilo del proiettile che gli passò vicino alla testa, poi un ordine secco del Maggiore Hunde impedì agli altri tedeschi di sparare.  
Buon segno, pensò Belloq, significava che li volevano vivi.  
Eudial tentò di liberare la mano dalla sua, ma Belloq non la lasciò andare.  
\- Lascia che li affronti! Posso fermarli! -  
\- No! Non devi avvicinarti a loro! E' ciò che vogliono. - 

Henry Jones guardò il motoscafo dei nazisti che inseguiva Eudial e Belloq.  
\- Junior, devi aiutarli! - Esclamò indignato.  
\- Belloq sa badare a sé stesso. - Rispose Indy, preoccupato che i nazisti tentassero di nuovo di rapire il padre.  
\- In ogni caso non è gentile da parte tua lasciare nei guai quella ragazza. Se non fai qualcosa tu, ci penserò io. - Disse, brandendo l'ombrello come una spada.  
Indy sospirò.  
\- E va bene, ma tu adesso entra in quel portone, aspettami lì e cerca di non farti notare. -  
\- Così mi piaci, Junior. - Approvò Henry, mentre Indy iniziava a correre. 

Eudial seguì Belloq in un vicolo troppo stretto per il motoscafo, ma sapeva che ciò non sarebbe bastato a scoraggiare i tedeschi. Vide l'imbarcazione svoltare in un altro canale per tagliare loro la strada e desiderò che Belloq la lasciasse libera di affrontare i nemici, ma il francese le stringeva il polso con forza, aggrappandosi a lei, come se temesse di perderla.  
Eudial capì che era proprio quello il timore di Belloq e se ne chiese il motivo. Dopotutto i tedeschi non volevano uccidere lui e catturare Henry Jones?  
Però Henry era proprio a pochi passi da loro e lo avevano ignorato... Possibile che per loro vendicarsi di Belloq fosse più importante del Graal?  
Capì all'improvviso quello che il francese aveva intuito da tempo: i tedeschi volevano lei! Volevano il suo potere!  
Eudial fu presa dal panico: se Belloq non le avesse lasciato la mano avrebbe finito per farsi uccidere nel tentativo di proteggerla. Non sarebbero riusciti a scappare, non entrambi, e i nazisti volevano lei.  
Il motoscafo si fermò davanti a loro e i soldati puntarono le armi.  
\- Non muovetevi e nessuno si farà male. - Disse il Maggiore Hunde con un ghigno maligno. - _Herr_ Belloq, mi creda, nulla mi renderebbe più felice del piantarle una pallottola in fronte, ma se mi consegna la ragazza senza fare storie, le risparmierò la vita. -  
Belloq si mise tra Eudial e i soldati.  
\- Se lo può scordare. -  
\- Come vuole, vuol dire che prima ucciderò lei, e lo farò con molto piacere glielo garantisco, e poi mi prenderò la ragazza. -  
Belloq lasciò il polso di Eudial e le sussurrò di scappare, preparandosi a distrarre i nazisti in qualche modo, ma la ragazza lo colpì con un remo sfilato da una barca vicina e corse via, sperando che i nazisti non avrebbero sparato se davvero la volevano viva.  
\- Scusa René. - Sussurrò allontanandosi.  
Sperò di non avergli fatto troppo male, ma non aveva rimorsi: se non lo avesse colpito, avrebbe finito per farsi uccidere per proteggerla e lei non poteva permetterlo.  
Udì con sollievo il rombo del motore del motoscafo che la inseguiva: se fosse riuscita ad allontanarsi abbastanza, i tedeschi avrebbero lasciato perdere Belloq e il professor Jones.  
Usò i suoi poteri per saltare da una barca all'altra e distanziare i nazisti il più possibile, poi balzò su un motoscafo che navigava tranquillamente lungo il canale, spinse in acqua il pilota prima che potesse reagire e aumentò la velocità guidando agilmente l'imbarcazione tra le altre barche. 

Indy vide cadere Belloq e per un attimo pensò che i nazisti gli avessero sparato, ma, quando lo raggiunse, il francese si stava già rialzando.  
\- Jones! - Gridò con uno sguardo angosciato. - Vogliono prendere Eudial, dobbiamo impedirglielo! -  
\- Di là! - Indy indicò una barca a motore ormeggiata poco lontano e i due uomini corsero a prenderla, ignorando le grida del proprietario che si era affacciato da una finestra sentendo il motore che si avviava.  
Belloq lanciò l'imbarcazione a tutta velocità, senza perdere di vista il motoscafo dei nazisti. Indiana Jones pensò che non aveva mai visto il collega tanto agitato e si chiese se tenesse davvero così tanto a quella ragazza.  
Era strano vedere qualcosa in grado di spezzare la calma quasi glaciale di Belloq.  
Quando cercavano l'Arca, sembrava essersi infatuato di Marion Ravenwood, ma quando i tedeschi l'avevano condannata a morire, gettandola nel Pozzo delle Anime insieme a Indy, Belloq aveva mostrato soltanto irritazione e disappunto, non era da lui prendersela tanto per una donna. 

Eudial sentì un urto che fece ondeggiare la barca quando il motoscafo dei nazisti la raggiunse, accostandosi alla sua e si voltò, cercando di colpire col potere i tedeschi che tentavano di salire a bordo.  
Non bastava. La luce che aveva ustionato i nazisti all'aeroporto sembrava essere svanita ed Eudial non era in grado di evocarla di nuovo.  
Due uomini saltarono a bordo del motoscafo, cercando di mantenere abbastanza equilibrio per puntarle addosso le pistole, ma lei continuava a sterzare bruscamente nel tentativo di farli cadere.  
Si guardò indietro e si accorse con orrore che Belloq e Indiana Jones stavano arrivando a bordo di un altro motoscafo.  
Non poteva permettere che si avvicinassero o i nazisti li avrebbero uccisi.  
Aumentò al massimo la velocità del motoscafo, infilandosi avventatamente nello stretto spazio fra due traghetti in manovra nel tentativo disperato di allontanarsi.  
Uno dei due soldati la raggiunse e la afferrò alle spalle, costringendola ad abbandonare il timone per cercare di liberarsi.  
Alla fine riuscì a scrollarsi di dosso l'uomo, ma quando tornò a guardare di fronte a sé vide con orrore che la barca stava puntando dritta contro una chiatta carica di bidoni di carburante. I due nazisti gridarono di terrore ed Eudial chiuse gli occhi coprendosi il viso con le mani: l'impatto era inevitabile.  
“Non voglio morire.” Pensò, terrorizzata, un attimo prima che le due imbarcazioni si scontrassero, poi fu avvolta da una luce accecante. 


	18. Burning Water

**Venezia - 1936**

L'esplosione fu enorme e costrinse i nazisti sull'altro motoscafo ad aggrapparsi ai bordi della barca per non cadere in acqua.  
Il Maggiore Hunde imprecò: ora la ragazza e il suo misterioso potere erano perduti per sempre. Inutile anche cercare di recuperare il cadavere per esaminarlo, in quel rogo non poteva essere rimasto molto.  
Ordinò al pilota di allontanarsi.  
Per fortuna aveva dato ordine a un'altra squadra di catturare Henry Jones mentre loro inseguivano la ragazza quindi, se tutto fosse andato bene, almeno avrebbero potuto trovare il Graal.

Indy guardò con orrore le fiamme che avevano avvolto la barca di Eudial e pensò a come si era sentito quando aveva creduto che Marion fosse morta nell'esplosione del camion militare.  
Solo che questa volta non c'era possibilità di errore: aveva visto benissimo la ragazza a bordo dell'imbarcazione un attimo prima che esplodesse e non c'era nessuna speranza che si potesse essere salvata.  
Lui e Belloq erano ancora distanti eppure il calore delle fiamme era giunto fino al loro motoscafo: anche se Eudial si fosse gettata in mare l'impatto e il calore sarebbero stati sufficienti a ucciderla sul colpo.  
Indiana Jones si voltò a guardare Belloq e la sua espressione lo spinse a prendere lui il timone per timore che potesse condurre la barca dritta nell'inferno di fuoco davanti a loro. Il francese guardava il disastro, stordito e si riscosse solo sentendo il motore che si spegneva.  
\- Cosa fai, Jones?! Dobbiamo avvicinarci di più! Devo aiutarla... -  
Indy lo guardò e scosse la testa. Non avrebbe mai pensato di provare compassione per il suo rivale.  
\- E' inutile. Nessuno potrebbe sopravvivere a una cosa del genere... -  
Belloq guardò le fiamme che continuavano ardere furiosamente.  
\- No. Non è possibile... -  
In occasioni del genere si dovrebbe piangere, disperarsi o gridare, pensava fissando un microscopico frammento di legno bruciato che galleggiava su e giù nel canale, ma l'orrore di quello che era successo era talmente enorme da sembrargli irreale.  
Eudial morta? Assurdo.  
Avevano brindato alla vita eterna solo pochi minuti prima.  
Non era possibile, non era proprio possibile.  
Ma allora cos'era quel gelido abisso che si sentiva dentro e che minacciava di soffocarlo?

**Tokyo - 1994**

Usagi nascose il viso tra le mani, piangendo.  
Il nome Usagi significava coniglio e lei da coniglio si era comportata.  
Era scappata via davanti al nemico, presa dal terrore e dallo sconforto: aveva visto cadere le sue amiche una dopo l'altra quando le demoni di Mimete avevano strappato i loro cuori e lei era rimasta sola.  
Tutte le sue amiche, Mamoru, Chibiusa e molte altre persone innocenti erano immobili in un freddo ospedale, mantenute in vita da macchine anonime, ma solo lei sapeva che senza i loro cristalli del cuore nessuno di loro avrebbe riaperto gli occhi.  
Lei non aveva la forza di combattere ancora e il pensiero di finire come tutti gli altri, incosciente e imprigionata in un sonno immobile fino alla distruzione del mondo, la faceva inorridire.  
Per questo era fuggita davanti a Mimete ed era corsa a nascondersi proprio nel posto in cui la speranza era svanita qualche tempo prima: la cattedrale marina.  
Guardò la luna piena attraverso le vetrate colorate e desiderò ardentemente di poter fare qualcosa per salvare il mondo: se ci fosse stata anche solo una minima speranza di salvezza, lei avrebbe combattuto fino alla morte.  
Dov'era quella luce che aveva acceso il suo cuore solo qualche tempo prima?  
“Non voglio morire” Pensò disperatamente.  
Improvvisamente un barlume di quella luce brillò nel suo animo e Usagi vi si aggrappò con tutte le forze.

**Venezia - 1936 / Tokyo - 1994**

Eudial attese il dolore, sperando che la morte giungesse velocemente, ma non successe nulla. Riaprì gli occhi e per un momento pensò che il fuoco l'avesse accecata: non vedeva nulla, solo un buio più profondo della notte.  
Ma non sentiva dolore, che fosse già morta?  
Eudial si rialzò immediatamente, pronta a difendersi dai nazisti: probabilmente l'esplosione l'aveva scagliata sulla terraferma, miracolosamente illesa. Aveva la sensazione di cadere, di precipitare nel buio ad alta velocità, poi una luce abbagliante la avvolse per un attimo prima di colpire dolorosamente un pavimento di marmo.  
Si guardò intorno, confusa e riconobbe il posto dove era iniziato tutto: la cattedrale marina.  
In un angolo, una ragazzina bionda la guardava atterrita, fissandola con due occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime.  
\- Sailor Moon! - Esclamò Eudial e la ragazza sobbalzò, sorpresa.

Usagi guardò la donna dai capelli rossi, apparsa dal nulla di fronte a lei e trasalì nel sentirsi chiamare “Sailor Moon” anche se non era trasformata, poi si ricordò che Eudial aveva scoperto le loro identità qualche tempo prima che apparisse il Grail.  
Sembravano passati secoli, eppure non era trascorso tantissimo tempo, solo pochi mesi. Eppure erano stati sufficienti a cambiare tutto.  
Guardò Eudial, sperando con tutto il cuore di non essersi sbagliata.  
\- Questo è il 1994, vero? - Chiese Eudial guardandosi febbrilmente intorno. - Ma sì, certo, è ovvio, altrimenti la cattedrale non esisterebbe, la stanno ancora costruendo. -  
Usagi la guardò a occhi sgranati.  
Eudial le sorrise debolmente.  
\- Non so come tu abbia fatto a riportarmi qui, ma hai scelto il momento giusto. Mi hai salvato la vita, devo ringraziarti, Sailor Moon. -  
\- Io non ho fatto nulla. Ormai non c'è più nulla che io possa fare. -  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
\- Dovresti saperlo. Siete voi che volete distruggere il mondo. -  
\- I Death Busters stanno vincendo? - Eudial era sinceramente sorpresa.  
\- Da quando il Grail è scomparso, non siamo abbastanza forti per sconfiggere le demoni. Mimete ci sta sconfiggendo una dopo l'altra... -  
\- Mimete?! Quella stupida ragazzina è riuscita ad annientare le sailor? Non è possibile! -  
\- Conosce le nostre identità, ha fatto di tutto per eliminarci e ci sta riuscendo. Ormai resto solo io... -  
\- Io non ho mai rivelato le vostre identità alle altre Witches 5, figuriamoci. Come ha fatto a scoprirle? Siete state tanto sciocche da trasformarvi di nuovo davanti a un nemico? -  
\- No. Ero certa che gliele avessi rivelate tu. -  
\- Probabilmente quella piccola arpia mi stava spiando. - Sbuffò Eudial. - E' sempre stata infida. -  
\- Eudial? - Usagi cercò di mantenere la voce ferma nel rivolgersi all'altra donna, ma non riuscì a evitare che gli occhi le si riempissero di lacrime. - Che intenzioni hai? Aiuterai gli altri Death Busters a distruggere il mondo? -  
Eudial guardò la ragazzina, colpita da quella domanda. In un attimo era nuovamente cambiato tutto e lei doveva di nuovo scegliere la strada da seguire. Il suo obiettivo non era più la ricerca del Grail, non ne aveva più bisogno per tornare al futuro, era già successo anche se Eudial non sapeva come.  
“Non era quello che volevo?” Si chiese, rendendosi immediatamente conto che non era così. La ricerca del calice in fondo era stata solo un pretesto, in realtà non aveva avuto alcuna fretta di tornare nel suo tempo.  
Era solo una scusa per restare accanto a René Belloq, si costrinse ad ammettere, un modo per condividere un po' di quella passione che lo spingeva a svelare enigmi antichi di millenni.  
Il pensiero che decine e decine di anni li separassero le fece sentire profondamente la mancanza dell'archeologo e con una fitta di dolore si rese conto che Belloq doveva averla creduta morta.  
Sentì le lacrime bruciarle gli occhi al pensiero che lui potesse soffrire per quel motivo.  
\- Non me ne importa nulla dei Death Busters! Fammi tornare indietro! - Disse a Usagi. - Qui non c'è più nulla per me, lasciami tornare nel passato! -  
La ragazzina scosse la testa, sconsolata.  
\- Non so come ho fatto a farti apparire... Volevo solo ritrovare la luce, quel potere che mi avrebbe permesso di salvare il mondo... Desideravo solo quello e credevo di averla ritrovata nel mio cuore, poi sei comparsa dal nulla in un lampo abbagliante... -  
\- La luce! E' successo anche a te? E' come un fuoco che ti scalda da dentro e ti fa sentire potente e invincibile, vero?! Una forza inarrestabile in grado di sconfiggere ogni avversario... -  
\- L'hai sentita anche tu?! -  
\- Solo una volta. E' stato spaventoso... -  
\- Io l'ho trovato stupendo, ma da allora non è più successo fino a oggi... Sono passati parecchi giorni ormai... -  
\- Quanti? - Chiese Eudial, colta da un sospetto improvviso.  
Usagi cercò di ricordare la data esatta ed Eudial calcolò che anche per lei era passato lo stesso periodo di tempo sia da quando il Grail era sparito che da quando avevano usato il potere della luce.  
\- E' successo più o meno contemporaneamente. E anche adesso eravamo entrambe disperate... Forse questa luce funziona solo se siamo entrambe a desiderare il suo potere... -


	19. The Holy Grail

**Venezia - 1936**

Indiana Jones si affrettò a tornare nel punto dove aveva lasciato il padre, ma il portone era deserto.  
\- Papà! - Chiamò, cercandolo ansiosamente con lo sguardo, ma la strada era deserta. Per terra, abbandonato in un angolo, Indy trovò solo l'ombrello di Henry e accanto ad esso un bottone strappato da un'uniforme nazista.  
Indy imprecò sottovoce: dovevano esserci altri tedeschi oltre a quelli che avevano inseguito il motoscafo di Eudial.  
Tornò indietro.  
Belloq non si era mosso e continuava a fissare l'acqua del canale con un'espressione impenetrabile.  
Indy gli riferì che il padre era stato rapito dai tedeschi.  
\- Mi dispiace davvero per quello che è successo a Eudial, ma devo andare. Devo scoprire dove lo hanno portato. -  
\- Brunwald. - Disse Belloq.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- C'è un castello. E' lì che tengono i prigionieri. L'ho sentito dire qualche tempo fa. -  
Indy ricordò che Belloq era stato assoldato dai nazisti per cercare l'Arca, probabilmente l'informazione era esatta.  
\- Perfetto. - Disse Indy, iniziando a muoversi, ma Belloq lo fermò afferrandolo per un braccio.  
\- Prima dobbiamo rintracciare la chiesa. -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Il Graal, Jones. Dobbiamo scoprire dove si trova. -  
\- Ma ti sembra il momento per pensare al Graal?! -  
\- Sì. Perché se mi sbaglio su Brunwald e il professor Jones non si trovasse lì, non avresti più alcuna occasione di ritrovarlo. Se i nazisti arrivassero al Graal prima di noi, ucciderebbero tuo padre senza esitare, ma se scopriamo dove si trova, potremo precederli. -  
\- Potremo? -  
\- Verrò con te, Jones. Ti aiuterò a salvare tuo padre. -  
Indy lo guardò, scettico.  
\- Immagino che tu non lo faccia per pura bontà d'animo. Cosa vuoi, Belloq? -  
\- Il professor Jones mi sta simpatico, mi dispiacerebbe venire a sapere che i nazisti lo hanno ucciso, ma hai ragione, Jones. Voglio il Graal. -  
\- Chissà perché la cosa non mi sorprende. Hai già un acquirente, scommetto. -  
Indy lo guardò con disprezzo. Aveva fatto in fretta a consolarsi della morte della ragazza, pensò.  
Belloq lo gelò con lo sguardo.  
\- Dopo che avrò usato il Graal potrai farci quello che vorrai, non mi interessa. -  
\- Non crederai davvero alla storia della vita eterna? -  
\- Tuo padre ci crede. E se il Graal può dare la vita eterna, allora forse può dare anche la vita... -  
\- Non vorrai... -  
\- Guarda, Jones. - Belloq gli mostrò ciò che stringeva in mano: un sottile capello color rosso sangue. - E' tutto quello che mi resta di lei. L'ho trovato poco fa sulla manica della mia giacca... Non c'è altro, nulla. Solo un vuoto insopportabile. -  
Indy non riuscì a trovare nulla da rispondere. Quello di Belloq era il discorso di una persona disperata o di un pazzo.

**Tokyo - 1994**

\- Proviamo di nuovo. -  
Eudial strinse le mani di Usagi e le due ragazze si concentrarono, cercando di richiamare la luce che le aveva aiutate e lentamente un piccolo bagliore iniziò ad apparire nel cerchio formato dalle loro braccia e ad assumere una forma definita.  
Le due ragazze guardarono allibite l'oggetto che era apparso per un attimo e le loro mani si staccarono per la sorpresa: immediatamente la luce si spense e il potere svanì.  
\- Era il Grail! - Gridò Usagi. - Ma come è possibile? Era sparito! -  
Eudial era ugualmente stupita.  
\- Si deve essere nascosto nei nostri cristalli del cuore, così come i talismani erano nel cuore delle tue amiche, ma non è possibile... Il mio cuore non è puro. -  
\- Eppure deve essere così! Forse nessuna di noi era degna di prenderlo e per questo si è spezzato. -  
\- C'è un modo rapido per scoprirlo. Aspettami qui. -  
Eudial corse fuori dalla cattedrale e scoprì con sollievo che la sua auto era ancora parcheggiata dove l'aveva lasciata tanto tempo prima.  
Aprì la portiera e si accorse che i freni erano stati tagliati, il pedale completamente rimosso dalla sua sede e sostituito con decine e decine di lumache.  
\- Mimete. - Sussurrò. - Allora voleva davvero farmi fuori! -  
Eudial non aveva più dubbi ormai, aiutare Sailor Moon a salvare la Terra era la cosa più giusta da fare. E poi, se fossero sopravvissute, avrebbe usato il potere del Grail per tornare di nuovo indietro nel tempo.  
Trovò quello che cercava e si affrettò a tornare alla cattedrale.  
Erano nascoste lì dentro da qualche giorno ormai. Usagi aveva paura a tornare a casa, temeva che Mimete potesse aggredire la sua famiglia per colpire lei ed Eudial non aveva nessun altro posto dove andare.  
Usagi guardò lo strano fucile che Eudial aveva portato con sé e impallidì nel riconoscerlo.  
\- Ma quello... -  
\- Sì, è l'Heart Buster. Il metodo più veloce per estrarre un cristallo del cuore. -  
\- Credevo fosse andato perduto quando è apparso il Grail per la prima volta... -  
\- Infatti è così, ma ne avevo uno di riserva in macchina. Non perdiamo altro tempo, ora. -  
Si puntò l'arma all'altezza del cuore, ma Usagi cercò di impedirglielo, scoppiando in lacrime.  
\- No, non farlo! Troveremo un altro modo! -  
Eudial la guardò, stupita. Perché Sailor Moon si stava comportando così?  
\- E' il metodo migliore. Non vuoi salvare il tuo mondo? -  
\- Ti farà male! Potresti morire! -  
Si stava davvero preoccupando per lei? Eudial le sorrise. Sapere che qualcuno si interessava alla sua salute era una sensazione strana, ma piacevole.  
\- Sciocchezze! Ho costruito l'Heart Buster con le mie mani, e ti assicuro che non c'è alcun pericolo. Basta che dopo aver estratto il Grail mi restituisci il cristallo del cuore. Io starò benissimo e anche tu. -  
Senza indugiare oltre, schiacciò il grilletto e cadde a terra priva di sensi, mentre in aria sopra di lei galleggiava il suo cristallo del cuore.  
Aveva mentito: in realtà faceva male, ma più che dolore fisico era un tremendo senso di vuoto, come se le avessero strappato una parte di anima.  
Usagi prese delicatamente fra le mani il cristallo del cuore di Eudial e lo guardò trasformarsi tra le sue dita in un semplice calice dorato, privo di qualunque decorazione. Si concentrò e poco dopo il cristallo si separò dal calice, proprio come era successo con i talismani di Haruka e Michiru.  
La ragazzina restituì il cristallo a Eudial e respirò di sollievo nel vedere che riprendeva colore e riapriva gli occhi.  
\- Visto? E' andato tutto bene. - Sussurrò Eudial, cercando di rialzarsi, ma Usagi la trattenne.  
\- Piano, non sforzarti troppo. -  
\- Sto bene. -  
\- Guarda che anche a me una demone ha strappato il cristallo del cuore. Ricordo come ci si sente dopo. -  
\- E tu vorresti paragonare il lavoro di una delle demoni di Kaolinite al mio Heart Buster? - Eudial si alzò cautamente da terra e guardò affascinata il calice tra le mani di Usagi. - Allora c'era davvero... -  
\- Avevi ragione, il Grail era nei nostri cuori... -  
\- Vuoi che sia io a usare l'Heart Buster su di te? -  
\- Forse non ce n'è bisogno... Sento la sua luce che mi chiama. -  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul Grail. La luce avvolse le due ragazze e illuminò a giorno la cattedrale, ma, quando si spense, il calice era diverso, completo come era apparso quando i talismani si erano uniti per la prima volta.  
\- Ci siamo riuscite! -  
Usagi gridò di gioia nel vedere la coppa che brillava tra le sue mani.  
Ora sentiva di capire meglio il potere che formava la coppa, lo aveva plasmato con tutto il suo cuore per completarlo ed era stata capace di unirlo a quello di Eudial. Poco tempo prima, nessuna delle due era stata degna di usare la forza del Grail, ma ora era diverso: Usagi si sentiva piena di potere e sicura di sé.  
\- Possiamo farcela. - Disse fiduciosa. - Possiamo salvare il mondo. -  
Eudial toccò anche lei il calice e sorrise nel sentire il potere della sua luce che fluiva nel suo corpo. Ormai non la spaventava più.  
\- Allora facciamolo. Ora. Subito.-  
Usagi annuì e le strinse le mani. Intorno a loro il potere aumentò smisuratamente come un'onda di marea e iniziò ad espandersi sempre più velocemente.  
Eudial chiuse gli occhi, travolta dalla luce. Non riusciva a capire se quella forza trascinante le provocasse dolore o gioia o entrambe le cose insieme, era un vortice di sensazioni che allo stesso tempo la annullava e la rendeva partecipe di tutto il mondo, del pensiero di ogni essere vivente intorno a lei. Il cuore di Eudial brillava come una stella e Sailor Moon era un altro astro che brillava all'unisono con lei.  
“Il tuo cuore era puro, Eudial. Il tuo cristallo brillava.”  
Le arrivò un ultimo pensiero da parte di Usagi, poi tutto fu parte di lei e lei una cosa sola con tutto l'universo.  
Forse quel potere avrebbe distrutto sia lei che Usagi, ma non importava: prima avrebbe purificato ogni cosa e il mondo si sarebbe salvato.


	20. You Won't Stop Me

**Alessandretta - 1936**

Indy sollevò il binocolo e individuò la colonna di mezzi militari che procedeva lentamente nella gola. Suo padre era lì, ancora prigioniero dei tedeschi e Indiana fremeva per il desiderio di correre a liberarlo, ma si trattenne: non era ancora il momento giusto.  
Il suono di zoccoli lungo il sentiero lo vece voltare, pronto a difendersi, ma non ce ne fu bisogno: gli uomini a cavallo erano solo Sallah e Belloq.  
Entrambi tenevano le briglie di altri due cavalli sellati, ma senza cavaliere.  
\- Mi dispiace per il ritardo, Indy, - si scusò Sallah - ma i cavalli erano ben sorvegliati, non è stato facile impossessarsene. Ci hanno sparato addosso. -  
\- Vedo. - Disse Indy, notando i vestiti impolverati degli altri due. Una manica della giacca chiara di Belloq era macchiata di sangue e il francese aveva un profondo graffio su una guancia. - State bene? -  
\- Andiamo Jones, cosa stai aspettando? Non vorrai che i nazisti arrivino per primi al Graal? - Belloq spronò il cavallo e partì al galoppo all'inseguimento del convoglio.  
Sallah scosse la testa.  
\- Il tuo amico è completamente pazzo, Indy. Certo, se non fosse stato tanto incosciente non saremmo mai riusciti a rubare i cavalli ai tedeschi, ma si è quasi fatto ammazzare. Sono certo che lo abbiano colpito, ma non si è voluto assolutamente fermare per curarsi le ferite. -  
Indy e Sallah salirono a cavallo per raggiungere Belloq.  
Indiana era preoccupato: da quando Eudial era morta, il francese si era gettato all'inseguimento del Graal con tutto sé stesso, con una determinazione che sfiorava il fanatismo e che avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo Henry Jones e tutti loro. La cosa più intelligente da fare sarebbe stata quella di lasciarlo indietro, impedire alla sua follia di compromettere tutto, ma Indy non poteva farlo.  
Odiava ammetterlo, ma l'aiuto di Belloq era stato prezioso. A Venezia era stato lui a capire che il luogo che nascondeva la tomba del cavaliere templare non era una chiesa, ma la biblioteca di Venezia, un tempo adibita a luogo di culto.  
 _“La luce sacra rivela la strada con la voce dei Numeri.”_  
La frase nascosta nel codice si riferiva ai numeri romani disegnati sulle vetrate colorate dell'edificio che indicavano l'accesso a una rete di catacombe ormai parzialmente allagate. La tomba del cavaliere era davvero lì e una incisione sul suo sarcofago indicava Alessandretta come il luogo dove era custodito il Graal.  
E a Brunwald il francese aveva rischiato la vita insieme a Indy per cercare di liberare Henry dai nazisti, anche se poi non ci erano riusciti.  
Almeno avevano recuperato il diario del Graal, pensò Indiana sfiorando il libretto attraverso la stoffa della tasca.  
Indy spronò il cavallo, raggiunse Belloq e afferrò le briglie del suo animale per rallentarlo.  
\- Non penserai di attaccare da solo un convoglio di carri armati?! Sei impazzito del tutto?! -  
\- E' vicino, Jones. E' così vicino... Non posso fermarmi ora. -  
\- Preferisci che sia una cannonata a fermarti? Dovresti conoscerli, credi che i nazisti si farebbero il minimo scrupolo a spararti addosso? -  
\- Non permetterò che siano loro a prendere il Graal. -  
\- E io non permetterò che mio padre venga ucciso a causa tua. Lui è ancora vivo e posso salvarlo. Non metterai tutto a rischio per un'idea assurda. -  
Belloq tirò le redini per fermare il cavallo e per un attimo Indy pensò che lo avrebbe colpito, ma il francese si limitò a guardarlo con un'espressione vuota che gli fece desiderare di non aver parlato.  
\- Lo so anche io che è una follia, ma devo almeno tentare. Non sarai tu a fermarmi, Jones. -  
\- Ha ragione, _Herr_ Belloq. - Il Maggiore Hunde sorrise malignamente al di sopra della pistola puntata verso i due archeologi e fece un cenno circolare per indicare i soldati che li avevano circondati. - Non sarà il professor Jones a fermarla, saremo noi. Ora scendete da cavallo. _Lentamente._ -  
Il Maggiore si passò una mano tra i capelli chiari con aria soddisfatta e si avvicinò a Belloq e a Indy.  
\- Vedo che siete molto ostinati: ovunque io vada vi ritrovo fra i piedi. -  
\- Forse perché siete voi a seguire noi. - Ribatté Indy, bellicoso.  
\- Eppure quello che è successo alla ragazza avrebbe dovuto insegnarvi che non conviene mettersi contro di noi... -  
Belloq fece per lanciarsi contro il tedesco, ma i soldati più vicini lo trattennero e uno di loro lo colpì allo stomaco col calcio del fucile, costringendolo a inginocchiarsi davanti a Hunde.  
Il maggiore gli puntò la pistola alla nuca.  
\- Che strano, mi sembra di essermi già trovato in questa situazione. Solo che stavolta non c'è nessuno che possa salvarla, _Herr_ Belloq... - Hunde scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Siete solo dei criminali. - Gridò Indy e il tedesco lo guardò con un sorriso cattivo.  
\- Si sbaglia, professor Jones, i criminali siete voi. Se non sbaglio questi animali appartengono all'esercito tedesco e io ho tutto il diritto di giustiziare due ladri di cavalli, anzi tre. - Aggiunse ricordandosi di Sallah, anche lui tenuto sotto tiro dai suoi uomini.  
\- Ho rubato io i vostri cavalli. - Disse Belloq. - E devo dire che le vostre sentinelle non valgono granché visto come si fanno fregare da un uomo solo. -  
\- Sbaglio o sta sanguinando? Forse i miei soldati sono più svegli di quello che dice lei. Ma non si preoccupi, presto porrò fine alle sue sofferenze. -  
\- E allora non riuscirà mai a prendere il Graal. -  
\- Ci ha già provato una volta, ricorda? Questo bluff con me non funziona. -  
\- L'altra volta non avevo letto il diario di Henry Jones. Se vi interessa lo ha in tasca suo figlio. -  
\- Belloq! - Indy lo fissò allibito mentre un soldato gli frugava le tasche e gli sottraeva il prezioso taccuino.  
\- Forse possiamo trovare un accordo, Maggiore. - Disse Belloq. - Io posso tradurre quello che c'è scritto in molte parti di quel diario. In cambio voglio solo la possibilità di usare il Graal una sola volta. -  
\- Dimentica che abbiamo già Henry Jones, lei non ci serve. -  
\- E lei pensa davvero che quell'uomo vi fornirà la traduzione esatta dopo aver speso tutta la vita alla ricerca del Graal? Io posso verificare se vi sta mentendo o no. -  
Il maggiore Hunde rifletté per un attimo: il francese non aveva tutti i torti. Se avesse chiesto a entrambi separatamente una traduzione, avrebbe capito subito se le due versioni coincidevano. Inoltre, pensò con un sogghigno, Belloq aveva commesso un errore: aveva solo chiesto di poter usare il Graal, non di aver salva la vita. Lo avrebbe ucciso mentre ancora stringeva la coppa fra le mani e avrebbe portato a Hitler il calice pieno del suo sangue.  
\- Legateli e portateli sul camion. - Ordinò seccamente. - E non perdeteli di vista nemmeno per un attimo. Se solo provano a fare qualche scherzo, sparate alle gambe, quelle non servono per tradurre.


	21. The Light of a Thousand Hearts

**Alessandretta - 1936**

\- Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo da te, schifoso traditore. - Sibilò Indy, tra i sobbalzi del camion in cui i nazisti li avevano gettati dopo averli legati. - Sei solo un viscido serpente, Belloq. -  
Il francese non si scompose e Indiana Jones lo odiò ulteriormente per quella sua capacità di sembrare a suo agio ovunque, anche in una situazione come quella. - Mi dispiace Jones, ma il Graal è più importante. -  
-Se credi che te lo lasceranno portare via sei davvero un illuso, ti ammazzeranno prima. -  
\- Ne sono certo, ma non importa. Devo solo mettere le mani su quel calice. Te l'ho detto, Jones, niente e nessuno potrà fermarmi finché non ci sarò riuscito. Nemmeno la Morte in persona, te lo assicuro. -  
Indy rinunciò a ribattere.  
Non solo Belloq era tornato a essere l'infido doppiogiochista di sempre, ma sembrava anche completamente folle. Era ossessionato dal potere del Graal e probabilmente credeva davvero che il calice potesse riportare in vita Eudial.  
Inutile discutere o cercare di convincerlo a tentare di liberarsi e fuggire.  
Doveva arrangiarsi da solo.

**Tokyo - 1994**

Mimete si accorse della vibrazione crescente che faceva tremare provette e alambicchi nel laboratorio delle Witches 5 e, spaventata, corse dal professor Tomoe.  
L'uomo teneva tra le braccia sua figlia, la Creatura del Silenzio, e la ragazzina si stringeva a lui con uno sguardo vacuo. Le altre Witches 5 e Kaolinite erano riunite intorno a lui, preoccupate.  
\- Che sta succedendo, professore? -  
\- No! No! - Gridava Tomoe. - Mancava così poco! Il cuore di Sailor Moon e Mistress 9 si sarebbe svegliata! Ora è tutto finito! -  
\- Cosa vuol dire tutto finito?! - Piagnucolò Mimete, ora terrorizzata.  
\- E' il potere del Grail, non lo sentite? Si è risvegliato e per noi è la fine! -  
Le sei ragazze gridarono di terrore mentre l'onda di potere le travolgeva, spazzando via l'oscurità.  
Hotaru Tomoe si aggrappò al padre, gridando di dolore, mentre la creatura malvagia annidata nella sua anima le veniva strappata via insieme a tutti i cristalli del cuore di cui si era nutrita.  
Intorno a loro, il laboratorio esplodeva in un turbinio di macerie e di vetri rotti.  
Poi l'onda di energia passò e si ritrovarono tutti sotto un cielo azzurro splendente, tra le macerie dell'edificio che aveva ospitato il laboratorio dei Death Busters.  
Hotaru Tomoe singhiozzava col viso nascosto nella camicia del padre, ma il suo non era più un pianto di dolore. Era il sollievo che la faceva piangere: la presenza oscura che le opprimeva il cuore e che la faceva stare male era svanita nel nulla e lei era libera.  
Non si era mai sentita meglio in vita sua.  
Il professor Tomoe si guardò intorno, anche lui liberato da quell'incantesimo malvagio e provò rimorso per tutto il male che aveva fatto, anche se ora si rendeva conto che le sue azioni erano state guidate da un'entità malvagia.  
Il potere del Grail aveva distrutto completamente il Male che li aveva posseduti e Tomoe guardò perplesso le Witches 5 che si erano strette insieme in un abbraccio terrorizzato e che ora si guardavano intorno smarrite.  
Il Grail le aveva risparmiate, quindi in loro doveva esserci qualcosa di buono, probabilmente anche loro erano creature plagiate dall'oscurità, incolpevoli servitrici del Male.  
Se erano sopravvissute c'era speranza anche per loro, nonostante tutto quello che avevano fatto e Tomoe provò un misto di pietà e senso di colpa nel guardarle.  
\- I Death Busters sono stati sconfitti. - Annunciò Tomoe. - Ma noi siamo ancora vivi. -  
Mimete scoppiò a piangere. Quello strano potere che aveva distrutto tutto le aveva fatto qualcosa, ne era certa.  
Perché il ricordo dei cristalli del cuore che aveva rubato la faceva stare tanto male? E perché pensare al momento in cui aveva tagliato i freni all'auto di Eudial e a tutte le volte in cui le aveva messo le puntine nelle scarpe o le lumache nell'armadietto la riempiva di vergogna?  
\- Cosa faremo ora, professore? - Tellu espresse la domanda che aleggiava nei cuori di tutte loro.  
\- Andremo avanti. Tu cosa vorresti fare, Tellu? -  
La ragazza arrossì imbarazzata.  
\- Mi piacerebbe aprire un negozio di fiori... - Disse, aspettandosi di essere schernita dalle altre, ma nessuna di loro parlò.  
\- Perché no? - Disse Tomoe. - Ora siete libere, potete fare quello che desiderate. -  
Mimete si mordicchiò un'unghia, pensierosa, poi sorrise.  
Chissà, forse avrebbe potuto iscriversi al concorso per idol che aveva visto pubblicizzato sull'ultimo numero di “Teen”...  
\- Guardate! - Gridò Cyprine all'unisono con la sorella indicando il cielo. - Cos'è quello?! -  
Tomoe alzò lo sguardo e vide in alto una nube rossa scintillante.  
Sorrise vedendo i frammenti che si staccavano da essa e fluttuavano verso i vari punti della città, splendenti e luminosi come stelle cadenti.  
\- Sono i cristalli del cuore che abbiamo rubato. Stanno tornando ai loro legittimi proprietari. -  
Hotaru si arrampicò sui resti di un muro caduto e sedette per guardare il cielo.  
\- E' bellissimo, non trovi papà? -  
Tomoe la raggiunse e le sorrise, finalmente sereno.  
Sì, era davvero uno spettacolo stupendo.

**Alessandretta - 1936**

Henry Jones sbuffò di disappunto nel vedere suo figlio e Belloq che venivano condotti nel tempio del Graal dai nazisti.  
\- Junior! Ti sei fatto catturare! -  
\- Ti assicuro che non l'ho fatto apposta, papà. -  
\- Avevate _giorni_ di vantaggio. Perchè non avete preso il Graal prima di loro? -  
\- Stavo cercando di salvare te. O avresti preferito essere lasciato nelle mani dei nazisti? -  
\- Ma tanto non sei riuscito a liberarmi, avresti fatto meglio a prendere il Graal. E poi a Venezia avete lasciato troppe tracce. Dopo che siete andati via, anche i nazisti hanno scoperto la tomba del cavaliere. -  
Indy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e rinunciò a rispondere.  
Con suo padre era sempre stato così: ai suoi occhi Indy non faceva mai niente di giusto.


	22. Farewell, my Friend

**Tokyo - 1994**

Eudial si svegliò tremando di freddo anche se la temperatura all'interno della cattedrale era mite. Il calore bruciante della luce del Grail era svanito e quell'assenza la gelava.  
Cercò Sailor Moon con lo sguardo per avere una conferma di ciò che era successo: era sopravvissuta ed era già qualcosa, ma non ricordava nulla a parte il potere del calice e non sapeva se fossero riuscite a salvare il mondo.  
La individuò in piedi davanti alla porta aperta che guardava fuori. La raggiunse socchiudendo gli occhi per proteggerli dalla luce del sole che tramontava accendendo l'acqua del mare di mille riflessi rosati e si accorse di centinaia di stelle cadenti che solcavano il cielo dirette sulla città.  
\- Cosa succede?! -  
Usagi rise di gioia.  
\- Sono i cuori puri che tornano al loro posto! Ce l'abbiamo fatta, Eudial! Le mie amiche e tutte le vittime dei Death Busters sono salve! -  
\- Come abbiamo fatto? Non riesco a ricordarlo... -  
\- Non ne sono certa. A un certo punto tutto vibrava di energia e io ne ero parte. Potevo sentire i cuori di tutti: il tuo, il mio, quelli dei nostri nemici, di tutti gli abitanti di Tokyo... Era come se tutto il mondo fosse parte di me e io del mondo, è stato così anche per te, vero? - Eudial annuì e Usagi continuò. - L'unica cosa che riuscivo a pensare era che dovevo portare la luce ovunque, illuminare ogni angolo oscuro. Poi mi sono svegliata sul pavimento della cattedrale e tu dormivi accanto a me. Non ti ho svegliata perché sembravi molto serena e sono uscita a vedere il cielo. Quando ho visto i cuori ho saputo che avevamo vinto noi. -  
Eudial sorrise. Era felice di essere riuscita a salvare la Terra, ma non poteva condividere pienamente la gioia di Usagi: la ragazzina non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciare il suo fidanzato e le sue amiche, ma a lei mancava ancora qualcosa per essere felice.  
Qualcuno, si corresse, costringendosi a essere onesta con sé stessa.  
Aveva il terrore che il Grail non fosse in grado di portarla di nuovo indietro nel tempo, che ora che il suo compito si era esaurito non potesse più essere usato.  
\- Usagi! Dov'è il Grail?! -  
La ragazzina chiuse gli occhi e la coppa si formò tra le sue mani.  
\- Vuoi farlo sul serio? Vuoi davvero tornare nel passato? Se è per le altre sailor, non devi preoccuparti, dirò loro quello che hai fatto, diventeranno tue amiche anche loro... -  
\- Non posso. -  
\- Ti troverai bene insieme a noi, te lo prometto! Forse non l'hai visitata per bene finora, ma Tokyo è bellissima, ti piacerà sicuramente e potremo fare un sacco di cose divertenti. La settimana prossima c'è una festa tradizionale, vedrai, ti divertirai moltissimo... -  
\- Ne sono certa, se non sbaglio la prima volta che ci siamo incontrate è stato proprio durante una di quelle feste, ti ricordi? Ho cercato di rubare il cuore della suonatrice di tamburo. -  
\- E' vero... -  
Eudial le appoggiò una mano sul capo in un gesto affettuoso.  
\- Ma non posso restare qui. Ti ringrazio, Usagi-chan, sono certa che sarebbe stupendo. Però c'è qualcuno che mi aspetta... -  
Usagi sospirò. Capiva bene i sentimenti di Eudial: anche lei non avrebbe sopportato di restare lontana da Mamoru e quando Mimete gli aveva rubato il cristallo del cuore si era sentita morire.  
\- Allora non ci vedremo più... -  
\- Chi lo sa? Ti saresti mai immaginata che avremmo salvato il mondo insieme? O che il mio cuore fosse puro? Possono succedere cose ben più strane, forse un giorno ci incontreremo di nuovo. -  
Usagi si asciugò le lacrime e le sorrise.  
\- Allora sii felice, Eudial. - Disse mentre il Grail si illuminava tra le sue mani.  
\- Anche tu. - Le rispose Eudial, poi il mondo intorno a lei svanì in un lampo di luce ed Eudial si ritrovò nuovamente a precipitare nell'oscurità.

**Alessandretta - 1936**

Belloq guardò uno dei portatori che avanzava tremando verso una specie di velo formato da ragnatele vecchie di secoli.  
La cortina impalpabile si muoveva ritmicamente, come mossa da un respiro sovrannaturale e l'uomo procedeva lentamente, terrorizzato da quello che lo aspettava davanti a lui, ma ancor di più dai soldati nazisti alle sue spalle.  
Superò il corpo decapitato di uno dei suoi compagni e il velo di ragnatele si mosse nuovamente. Qualcosa saettò nella penombra e anche il portatore cadde a terra morto, mentre la sua testa rotolava fino ai piedi del Maggiore Hunde.  
Il militare la scostò con un calcio senza scomporsi, poi afferrò Belloq per il bavero della giacca e lo costrinse ad alzarsi in piedi.  
\- Allora, come diavolo si fa a superare quel punto?! -  
\- Senza testa a quanto pare. -  
Hunde lo strattonò violentemente.  
\- Non faccia lo spiritoso con me, oppure lei sarà il prossimo a perdere la testa. Anzi, sa cosa le dico? Lei sarà davvero il prossimo a tentare. Finora non ci è stato di nessuna utilità, forse mettere a rischio il suo collo potrà servire a farla collaborare di più. In caso contrario sarò davvero felice di assistere alla sua morte. -  
\- Non posso fare molto con le mani legate, non crede? -  
\- Slegatelo, ma non perdetelo di vista un solo momento. - Ordinò Hunde ai suoi uomini.  
\- Mi servirà anche il diario del Graal. -  
Hunde lo guardò con sospetto, poi gli porse il libretto.  
\- Ha qualche altro desiderio, prima di degnarsi di andare, _Herr_ Belloq? Caviale e champagne oppure una pallottola in fronte? -  
\- Preferirei la prima opzione, ma mi dispiace, nessuno di voi è la compagnia adatta per cose del genere. -  
Hunde sollevò la pistola puntandola su Belloq e tirò indietro il cane dell'arma, pronto a sparare, ma il francese si mosse e si avviò con studiata lentezza verso la tenda di ragnatele.  
Aprì il diario di Henry Jones ed esaminò la parte relativa alle tre prove da superare prima di raggiungere il Graal.  
\- _Il respiro di Dio: solo l'uomo penitente potrà passare._ \- Rilesse quelle righe per l'ennesima volta, chiedendosi più volte cosa significassero. Lanciò uno sguardo alle ragnatele che si muovevano debolmente a pochi metri da lui e si fermò per studiare meglio quel luogo e per riprendere fiato.  
La ferita alla spalla non era grave, la pallottola che lo aveva colpito mente rubava i cavalli aveva attraversato il muscolo senza danneggiare organi vitali, ma aveva sanguinato parecchio e pulsava dolorosamente.  
Belloq si sentiva debole anche se non lo avrebbe mai mostrato davanti ai nazisti, ma si costrinse a concentrarsi sul Graal e sulla prova che lo aspettava.  
L'uomo penitente... Come si comportava un uomo penitente?  
Difficilmente Belloq si era pentito di qualcosa in vita sua, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
La voce aspra di Hunde lo esortò a muoversi e Belloq fece un altro passo avanti mentre i nazisti, Sallah, Indy ed Henry Jones lo guardavano trattenendo il respiro.


	23. Trials

**Alessandretta - 1936**

Belloq esitò guardando il velo di ragnatele che si muoveva ritmicamente. Se avesse proseguito sarebbe morto proprio come gli altri uomini che avevano già provato a passare, con la testa spiccata dal collo in meno di un attimo.  
Forse non era un modo così brutto di andarsene, pensò, almeno sarebbe stata una cosa rapida e forse indolore.  
Fece un altro passo, aspettandosi di morire da un momento all'altro, e pensò per l'ultima volta al viso di Eudial. Per la prima volta il ricordo non fu doloroso: fra poco sarebbe stato insieme a lei per l'eternità.  
L'eternità...  
Quella parola gli fece ricordare quell'ultimo brindisi che avevano dedicato alla vita eterna e tutto il suo animo si ribellò a quella rassegnazione che lo aveva quasi fatto arrendere: lui voleva vivere insieme a Eudial, continuare a esplorare il mondo al suo fianco e l'unico modo per farlo era quello di trovare il Graal.  
Come poteva aver pensato di lasciarsi uccidere senza nemmeno tentare? Lui era l'unica speranza per Eudial, lui l'unico che avrebbe potuto restituirle la vita, se si fosse arreso avrebbe tradito anche la ragazza.  
\- Perdonami. - Sussurrò e in quel momento comprese come si sentiva un uomo penitente: si gettò in ginocchio e la lama passò sopra la sua testa senza sfiorarlo.

\- E' passato! - Gridò Henry Jones. Poi ci fu uno sparo e l'uomo guardò incredulo la macchia di sangue che si allargava sulla sua camicia, prima di crollare a terra.  
Indy si chinò sul padre cercando di arrestare l'emorragia.  
\- Perché lo ha fatto?! - Gridò al Maggiore Hunde, furioso.  
\- Non mi fido di Belloq, professor Jones. A dire il vero speravo che non riuscisse a superare la prima prova. Lei ora andrà con lui e mi porterà indietro il Graal. Se lo lasciassi andare da solo chissà cosa potrebbe fare al Graal quel folle, lei è la mia garanzia, professore. -  
\- E se mi rifiutassi?! -  
\- Allora suo padre morirà. Solo il potere del Graal potrebbe salvarlo ormai. -  
Sallah scosse la testa.  
\- Temo che abbia ragione, Indy. E' molto grave. -  
\- Me la pagherà, Hunde. - Minacciò Indy, ma si mosse per obbedirgli.  
Raggiunse Belloq in una seconda stanza e guardò il pavimento formato da decine di piastrelle di forma irregolare. In ognuna di esse era incisa una lettera diversa.  
Il francese stava esaminando cautamente il pavimento e consultando il diario del Graal.  
Indy gli strappò il quaderno di mano.  
\- Questo non ti appartiene, Belloq. Ora stai indietro e non azzardarti a ostacolarmi. -  
\- Credevo che non ti interessasse il Graal, Jones. -  
\- Hunde ha sparato a mio padre. - Lo informò seccamente, poi si concentrò sul diario.  
\- _La Parola di Dio: solo sulle orme di Dio egli potrà procedere._ Questo non dovrebbe essere difficile, in ebraico il nome di Dio è Jehovah. -  
\- Aspetta, Jones! -  
\- Non ti avvicinare, Belloq! -  
Indy balzò sulla lettera “j”, ma la mattonella cedette sotto al suo peso e Indy si sentì cadere nel vuoto. La sua mano corse alla frusta, ma prima che potesse usarla per cercare un appiglio, Belloq lo afferrò e lo tirò indietro, cadendo a terra insieme a lui.  
\- Volevo solo ricordarti che Jehovah in latino si scrive con la “i”. - Disse il francese pacatamente mentre si rialzava in piedi, poi si fece da parte per lasciar passare Indy. - Prego, dopo di te, Jones. -  
Indiana Jones borbottò qualcosa che poteva essere sia una scusa che un ringraziamento, poi saltò di nuovo su una delle piastrelle, quella con la lettera giusta stavolta.  
Belloq attese che Indy avesse attraversato la stanza, poi lo seguì, ma entrambi furono costretti a fermarsi poco dopo: un abisso profondo sbarrava loro la strada.

**Un posto oscuro tra lo spazio e il tempo**

Eudial si guardò intorno in cerca di un punto di riferimento in quell'oscurità spaventosa, ma il buio si estendeva in ogni direzione.  
Quando era finita nel passato la prima volta era stata attirata come una falena dalla fiamma della mente di Belloq, dalla stessa avidità che aveva animato entrambi a quel tempo. Poi era stata riportata a Tokyo dalla disperazione e dalla paura di Usagi, simile alla sua quando si era resa conto che avrebbe colpito la chiatta carica di benzina, ma ora non c'era nulla a farle da guida.  
Come avrebbe fatto a ritrovare Belloq? A cosa stava pensando ora?  
Eudial rabbrividì, spaventata.  
E se si fosse persa in quel buio, condannata a precipitare senza vedere nulla per tutta l'eternità?  
Forse avrebbe dovuto tornare indietro, accettare l'amicizia di Usagi e iniziare una nuova vita...  
Quel pensiero la sfiorò per un attimo, ma bastò a cambiare tutto: la sensazione di cadere finì bruscamente e tutto si congelò in un'immobilità agghiacciante e grigiastra che la terrorizzò molto di più della sensazione di essersi perduta nell'oscurità: ora si sentiva intrappolata, bloccata tra lo spazio e il tempo.

**Alessandretta - 1936**

\- Cosa significa questo? Non c'è modo di passare... - Belloq guardò il precipizio.  
\- Il diario dice che bisogna provare il proprio valore facendo un balzo dalla testa del leone... -  
\- Probabilmente si riferisce a quella statua. -  
Dalla galleria provenne la voce preoccupata di Sallah.  
\- Indy, sbrigati! Credo che non gli resti molto tempo! -  
Indiana Jones si avvicinò all'orlo dell'abisso. Quello che stava per fare era da pazzi, pensò, eppure anche quel fanatico di Belloq sembrava esitare davanti a quella prova, questo significava che era più pazzo del francese?  
Suo padre credeva in quello che aveva scritto nel diario, si disse mentre faceva un passo in avanti, e lui doveva fidarsi di Henry.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi involontariamente e li riaprì solo sentendo un pavimento solido sotto ai suoi piedi. Belloq lo fissava esterrefatto, poi lo seguì sul ponte.  
\- Ingegnoso - commentò il francese dopo aver attraversato il precipizio - il ponte è stato dipinto in modo da risultare invisibile. Per un attimo ho creduto di avere le allucinazioni quando ti ho visto in piedi in mezzo al vuoto. -  
Indy raccolse da terra un po' di sabbia e la gettò sul ponte in modo da renderlo visibile, poi i due uomini passarono alla sala successiva.  
Su un altare erano disposte decine di calici scintillanti e il corpo di un cavaliere templare era inginocchiato davanti all'altare.  
Belloq e Indy si avvicinarono all'altare, ma entrambi balzarono indietro spaventati nel vedere che il cavaliere non era affatto morto, visto che si era alzato in piedi, alzando la spada per attaccarli.  
L'uomo era decrepito, tanto che il peso della sua stessa spada fu sufficiente a farlo cadere all'indietro.  
\- Mi avete sconfitto, ora il Graal è affidato a voi. -


	24. Back to the Past

**Alessandretta - 1936**

Belloq e Indy si scambiarono un'occhiata diffidente. Era chiaro che ognuno di loro voleva essere il primo a prendere il calice.  
\- Mio padre sta morendo, Belloq. Devo fare in fretta. -  
\- Se porti il calice da lui, Hunde lo prenderà e ci ucciderà tutti prima che io possa tentare di salvare Eudial. Non posso permetterlo, Jones. Non mi importa della mia vita, ma lei deve avere un'altra possibilità. -  
\- Lasceremo che sia il cavaliere a decidere. - Disse Indy poi si rivolse al custode del calice. - Chi di noi due sarà il primo a usare il Graal? -  
Il vecchio cavaliere li osservò per qualche attimo, poi indicò Belloq.  
\- Uno dei calici porta la vita, gli altri donano la morte. Scegliete saggiamente. -  
Indy guardò Belloq che si avvicinava all'altare e fremette di impazienza, ma si impose di non protestare, in fondo era stato lui ad affidarsi al giudizio del cavaliere.  
Sperò che il francese facesse in fretta.  
Belloq guardò i calici meravigliosi e ornati di gemme che risplendevano alla fioca luce delle torce, indeciso. Ognuno di essi era un pezzo pregiato e di valore incalcolabile, come avrebbe potuto sceglierne uno?  
Allungò la mano verso uno adornato con enormi rubini che avevano lo stesso colore splendente degli occhi di Eudial, ma esitò un istante prima di afferrarlo: c'era qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Era troppo appariscente, troppo artificioso e carico di ornamenti inutili.  
Poi lo sguardo gli cadde su una coppa più piccola, quasi nascosta in mezzo agli altri calici, semplice e liscia, di legno dorato.  
Unica.  
Diversa da tutti gli altri.  
Come Eudial.  
Toccò quel semplice calice e sorrise: era tiepido al tatto e Belloq fu certo di aver scelto bene.  
Indy annuì inconsciamente nel vedere che il suo rivale aveva preso lo stesso calice che avrebbe scelto lui: la coppa di un falegname.  
Il francese portò il calice alla conca piena d'acqua e lo immerse con reverenza, poi lo accostò alle labbra per provarlo su di sé prima di usarlo sul capello di Eudial.  
Per un attimo non successe nulla, poi si rese conto che la ferita alla spalla non gli faceva più male e che si sentiva perfettamente bene.  
\- Ha scelto con saggezza. - Approvò il cavaliere templare.  
Belloq aprì il medaglione in cui aveva racchiuso il capello di Eudial e ci versò sopra l'acqua contenuta nel Graal. Attese per un po' trattenendo il respiro, poi un dolore profondo si dipinse sul suo volto.  
\- Non funziona. Non succede niente. - Belloq si lasciò cadere a sedere in terra, appoggiandosi con la schiena all'altare e porse il Graal a Indy. - Tieni, portalo a tuo padre. Salvalo finché sei in tempo. A lui Eudial piaceva... -  
\- Mi dispiace, Belloq... - Iniziò Indy, ma il francese si era coperto il viso con le mani e non sembrava ascoltarlo più.  
Indiana Jones si affrettò a riempire d'acqua il Graal e corse dal padre.  
Sarebbe tornato più tardi da Belloq, sempre che fosse riuscito a sopravvivere ai nazisti.

**Un'immobilità grigiastra tra spazio e tempo**

Eudial cercò di calmarsi e di non cedere al panico che la vista di quell'immensa distesa grigia le provocava.  
Quello era il Nulla.  
In quel posto non esistevano più spazio e tempo.  
Da quando vi era rimasta intrappolata potevano essere passati solo pochi attimi o anni interi, non era in grado di capirlo, ma una cosa era certa: non aveva la minima intenzione di restare bloccata in quel posto per tutta l'eternità.  
Doveva trovare un modo per liberarsi e tornare da Belloq.  
Aveva sbagliato a esitare, ad aver pensato di scegliere la via più facile solo per paura. Per quel motivo era rimasta bloccata tra passato e futuro e ora toccava a lei tirarsi fuori dai guai.  
Iniziò a pensare.  
Certo, non aveva modo di sapere quale fosse lo stato d'animo di Belloq in quel momento, ma c'era un'altra cosa che poteva seguire, che la avrebbe guidata nel tempo e nel posto giusto.  
Il Graal.  
Era così semplice.  
Doveva solo trovare il Graal e poi René avrebbe trovato lei.  
Il Santo Graal di sicuro non era lo stesso Grail che lei e Sailor Moon avevano usato per salvare la Terra, ma Eudial era certa che il potere dei due calici dovesse essere puro e sacro allo stesso modo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di rievocare nella propria mente l'immagine della semplice coppa che era nata dal suo cristallo del cuore.  
Un'eco lontana le rispose ed Eudial si illuminò di gioia mentre il grigiore si dissolveva di nuovo nell'oscurità che accompagnava il viaggio nel tempo.  
Prese velocità, dirigendosi decisa verso il Graal.

**Alessandretta - 1936**

Indy si chinò sul padre e gli portò il Graal alle labbra, poi versò un po' di acqua sulla ferita che guarì miracolosamente in pochi istanti.  
Henry Jones si alzò in piedi da solo, perfettamente guarito e ammirò il calice toccandolo con rispetto, con l'espressione di chi ha visto realizzarsi il sogno di una vita intera.  
\- L'hai trovato, Junior, questo è davvero il Santo Graal... -  
\- No, papà, sei stato tu a trovarlo. Senza il tuo diario non saremmo mai arrivati qui. -  
\- Bene, se avete finito con la scenetta commovente, datemi il Graal. - Hunde puntò la sua arma verso i due uomini.  
Indy si guardò intorno in cerca di una via di fuga, ma i soldati nazisti erano troppi e con un sospiro si avvicinò al Maggiore Hunde per consegnargli il calice.  
In quel momento un lampo di luce illuminò a giorno l'interno del tempio e Indy si trovò a terra, sbilanciato dal peso di un corpo femminile che gli era piovuto addosso dal cielo.  
Il Graal rotolò a terra e si fermò ai piedi di Hunde. Il militare lo raccolse con un sorriso avido.  
Indy impiegò qualche secondo per rendersi conto di quello che era successo, poi vide i capelli rosso sangue della ragazza che stringeva tra le braccia e restò senza fiato.  
Non era possibile!  
L'aveva vista morire con i suoi occhi, avvolta da un inferno di fiamme, eppure era proprio Eudial.  
La ragazza era svenuta, ma era indubbiamente viva.  
Indy la prese fra le braccia e si accorse che molti dei soldati si allontanavano intimoriti, dovevano essere quelli che l'avevano vista morire a Venezia. Anche il Maggiore Hunde sembrava preoccupato e Indiana pensò che quello poteva essere un vantaggio.  
Scosse appena la ragazza per svegliarla e non appena la vide aprire gli occhi, le premette un dito sulle labbra per avvertirla di non parlare.  
\- Per i nazisti sei tornata dal regno dei morti, - le sussurrò - cerca di spaventarli più che puoi. -  
Eudial provò una gioia enorme nel vedere Indiana Jones: significava che era riuscita a tornare nel passato.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli subito dove fosse Belloq, ma l'espressione dell'uomo e le parole che le sussurrò le fecero capire che i nazisti erano ancora una minaccia.  
“Spaventarli, eh?” Pensò. “Sarà un piacere.”  
Si liberò dalle braccia di Indy e fece un passo verso i soldati.  
\- Tu sei morta! - Gridò uno dei più giovani con una nota di isteria nella voce. - Ti ho vista bruciare! -  
Eudial individuò il soldato che aveva parlato e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
\- Ho camminato nella Valle dell'Ombra e ho scrutato i segreti dell'Oltretomba - disse con voce sepolcrale - e ora sono qui per rivelare l'ora della vostra morte. -  
Usò il proprio potere per restare sospesa a qualche centimetro dal terreno e fluttuò verso il soldato. Non avrebbe potuto fare molto di più senza il potere del Grail, ma fu sufficiente a terrorizzare i militari.  
\- Non voglio saperlo! Non dire nulla! - Gridò il soldato che aveva parlato e scappò fuori dal tempio, incurante degli ordini di Hunde.  
\- Fermi! - Urlò il maggiore, infuriato. - Vi porterò davanti alla corte marziale! -  
Gli altri soldati esitarono, ma Eudial stese una mano e vi fece apparire una spettrale fiammella azzurra.  
\- Siete pronti a conoscere i Misteri della Morte? - Sussurrò.  
Fu troppo per loro e i nazisti fuggirono disordinatamente.  
Hunde sollevò la pistola e la puntò su Eudial, scaricando tutti i colpi su di lei nel giro di pochi secondi, ma la ragazza si limitò a bloccare i proiettili con un gesto della mano, facendoli cadere a terra.  
Il maggiore imprecò, raccolse un'arma carica lasciata cadere da uno dei soldati fuggiti e mirò alla testa di Henry Jones, attirando a sé l'uomo col braccio libero e usandolo come scudo.  
\- Non so cosa tu sia, mostro, ma non puoi proteggerli tutti! Stai indietro oppure ucciderò i tuoi amici uno dopo l'altro! Professor Jones, - intimò a Indy - ora le leghi le mani dietro alla schiena. -  
\- Cosa vuole fare?! Lasci andare mio padre immediatamente. -  
\- Mi dispiace professore, ma è la mia garanzia. La ragazza verrà a Berlino con me e metterà i suoi poteri al nostro servizio oppure il professor Jones morirà. -  
Eudial scambiò una rapida occhiata con Indy, come per rassicurarlo che non avrebbe fatto nulla per mettere in pericolo la vita del padre, poi si lasciò legare da lui.


	25. One Life Will Be Enough

**Alessandretta - 1936**

Belloq restò seduto vicino all'altare per un po', schiacciato dal dolore e dalla disillusione. Aveva creduto davvero che il Graal potesse restituirgli Eudial, o forse aveva voluto crederci, ma ora era costretto ad affrontare la realtà.  
Aveva trovato il Graal, ma ciò non gli dava alcun conforto, anzi lo faceva sentire peggio: ormai non aveva più nulla su cui concentrarsi per non pensare a Eudial.  
La stanza era silenziosa, l'unico suono era il respiro stanco del cavaliere templare.  
Belloq alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello dell'anziano cavaliere che lo guardava con compassione.  
\- Che il Signore possa alleviare la tua sofferenza, cavaliere. - Gli disse con voce tenue e gli porse la spada. - Ti appartiene, l'hai conquistata in regolar tenzone, ora il compito di custode del Santo Graal è tuo. -  
Belloq strinse la mano sull'elsa e soppesò la spada: era perfettamente bilanciata.  
“Perché no?” Pensò. In fondo non aveva nient'altro da fare se non pensare a ciò che aveva perso e sapeva perfettamente che alla fine la disperazione lo avrebbe distrutto. Sentiva che la sua vita non sarebbe mai più stata come prima e allora perché non morire facendo la cosa giusta?  
Hunde gli aveva portato via Eudial e lui non gli avrebbe permesso di tenersi il Graal, non ne era degno.  
\- Il Graal non può essere portato fuori dal tempio. - Lo avvisò il cavaliere.  
Belloq sollevò la spada e corse verso l'ingresso del tempio.  
Mentre superava la stanza con le piastrelle sul pavimento, udì il suono di molti spari e si affrettò, temendo che i nazisti avessero ucciso Indiana ed Henry Jones e Sallah.  
Entrò nella sala in silenzio e corse verso Hunde, sollevando la spada per colpirlo prima che potesse fare del male a Henry Jones, ma, proprio mentre stava per calarla sul collo dell'uomo, scorse Eudial ed esitò per quell'attimo che permise al Maggiore di evitare il colpo e tentare di sparargli addosso.  
Belloq saltò di lato e il proiettile lo mancò per pochi centimetri.  
Il maggiore Hunde per un attimo pensò di minacciare anche Belloq tenendo in ostaggio Henry Jones, poi si rese conto che il francese non si sarebbe fermato davanti a niente.  
La ragazza, si disse, doveva colpire lei per fermare Belloq e prese la mira su Eudial, ma in quel momento Henry ne approfittò per divincolarsi e gli colpì la mano, facendogli volare via la pistola.  
Hunde capì di aver perso e si rese conto rapidamente che la sua unica speranza era quella di fuggire.  
In fondo aveva il Graal, pensò tastandosi la tasca in cui aveva messo il calice, cosa importava se quei guastafeste restavano in vita?  
E in futuro avrebbe sempre potuto far spiare la ragazza e rapirla quando non se l'aspettava.  
Idem per Belloq, lo avrebbe fatto uccidere alla prima occasione.  
Spinse Henry Jones addosso a Belloq per rallentarlo e corse verso l'uscita sventolando il Graal in un gesto di scherno.  
Il francese non tentò nemmeno di inseguirlo, ma si girò verso Eudial. Indy si era affrettato a liberarla e la ragazza corse da Belloq, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendosi a lui.  
\- Credevo di averti persa. - Le sussurrò incredulo, tenendola abbracciata come se temesse di vederla svanire da un momento all'altro . La ragazza appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla teneramente, ma si riscosse vedendo che il tedesco aveva quasi raggiunto la porta.  
\- René, Hunde sta scappando col Graal! - Gridò. - Non possiamo permetterlo! -  
Belloq non accennò a inseguirlo.  
\- Il Graal non può uscire dal tempio. -  
Un boato sottolineò le sue parole, tutto l'edificio iniziò a tremare e il pavimento si squarciò sotto i piedi di Hunde, facendolo precipitare in un abisso.  
Il Graal volò per aria sfuggendo dalle mani del nazista e rotolò sul pavimento, cadendo in un'altra crepa mentre decine di rocce franavano dal soffitto e dalle pareti.  
Eudial, Belloq, Sallah e i due Jones raggiunsero la crepa.  
La ragazza vide il calice che brillava su una stretta cornice di roccia poco più sotto.  
\- Posso arrivare a prenderlo... - Disse sporgendosi un po', ma Belloq la tirò indietro un attimo prima che il pavimento iniziasse a franarle sotto ai piedi.  
\- Lascialo lì. Qui sta crollando tutto, non rischierò di perderti di nuovo. -  
Henry Jones approvò annuendo e uscì dal tempio insieme agli altri.  
Belloq si voltò un'ultima volta sulla soglia, appena in tempo per vedere il cenno di saluto del cavaliere templare, ritto in mezzo alla sala, poi una pioggia di pietre lo nascose alla vista e sigillò per sempre la porta del tempio.  
I nazisti erano fuggiti, ma i quattro cavalli erano rimasti fermi all'ombra di una roccia, dimenticati dai soldati in fuga.  
\- Troveremo qualcos'altro con cui brindare alla vita eterna. Nel frattempo cercheremo di farci bastare questa vita. - Belloq sorrise a Eudial, aiutandola a salire a cavallo davanti a sé. - E poi il Graal funzionava solo all'interno del tempio. -  
La ragazza si appoggiò a Belloq, perfettamente a suo agio in quell'abbraccio.  
\- Mi sei mancato, René. - Gli disse dolcemente. - Mi sei mancato davvero tanto. -  
Il francese le sfiorò i capelli con le labbra.  
\- Pensavo che fossi morta, _chérie_. Prima o poi dovrai raccontarmi cosa ti è successo. -  
\- Prima o poi lo farò. - Eudial si voltò a guardarlo e gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio leggero, poi si tirò indietro con un sorriso. - Non c'è fretta, ora abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo. -  
Belloq scoppiò a ridere.  
La ragazza si divertiva a stuzzicarlo, ma non importava.  
In fondo lui adorava i misteri.  
Spronò il cavallo e galopparono insieme verso il tramonto.

**Tokyo - 1995**

Usagi sbadigliò, svegliata dalla voce della madre che la chiamava.  
\- Usagi! C'è un pacchetto per te, l'ha appena portato un corriere. -  
La signora Tsukino porse il plico alla figlia e la ragazzina si chiuse in camera per evitare la curiosità del fratello più piccolo.  
Luna saltò sul letto e agitò la coda, curiosa.  
\- Chi ti scrive? -  
\- Forse è Mamoru che mi manda un regalo... - Disse con aria sognante.  
\- Figuriamoci, quel poveretto te ne fa anche troppi quando uscite insieme. -  
Usagi le fece una linguaccia e lacerò la scatola.  
All'interno c'erano un biglietto e un'altra busta ingiallita dal tempo.  
Il foglietto spiegava che la missiva allegata era stata consegnata alla sede della compagnia di spedizioni nel 1936 con le istruzioni di recapitarla alla signorina Tsukino Usagi non prima dell'anno 1995.  
La ragazzina sorrise.  
Ora sapeva chi le aveva scritto.


End file.
